


别走过来

by Funchii



Category: taekook - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 01:07:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 42,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28787700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Funchii/pseuds/Funchii





	别走过来

01  
-  
你明白为了掩饰爱一个人，万般压抑的感觉么？  
渴久了的人，每个细胞都在叫嚣着需水，却什么也不给。

-  
“喂，金泰亨，是不是刚抽过烟？”

金泰亨有点无语的看着自己眼前这个戴着红袖章的人。假惺惺地一板一眼，浑身上下都说着我是个干部，我管你只是因为我看不惯你的违规举止。

他烦躁的挠了挠自己修的有点短的板寸，脑袋撇向一边，不打算理会。他不想和那人搭话，不必开口，他的行为就说明了一切。

“金泰亨，不要再和那些人混在一起了。”  
那人再和他擦身而过的时候，甩下这句话就很干脆地走掉了。留着他站在原地，空无一人的走廊。

-  
干净，洁白的墙体，柔和暖人的阳光斜照进来，拉开长长的剪影。现在已经是暖春了。

风轻拂过，混着雨水和泥土的味道。从金泰亨身边吹过，又夹带着几缕烟草的气味。

这所有一切的一切，好像都与他格格不入。

也不知道在楼道边发呆坐了多久，直到听到学校放学铃声响起，金泰亨才开始活动坐的发麻僵直的身体，要去打工了。

就在他进班拿包的时候，一个身躯肥大的人往他面前一横，操着一口不符合他相貌的尖锐嗓音连声质问：“诶，金泰亨，你最后一节课又上哪儿混去了？你害我们班出勤分被扣了知不知道？”

语调阴阳怪气的，让人听着很不舒服，摆明了来找茬。只不过没人站出来，现在几乎大半个班的人都在等着看笑话。

只要事不关己，人人似乎都有掺一腿热闹的心。不用做些什么，光看着就够了，用他们那双什么都看不见的眼睛。

“诶，问你话呢，你怎么不说话？”他一边推着金泰亨的肩膀，一边把他往墙角逼。下垂的脸颊随着笑起来的恶心幅度上下晃动，褶子都拧在一起，着实是难看。

有必要和这类垃圾争论吗？没有。  
金泰亨只是退后一步，绕开他，向自己的座位走去。没料到这人竟然还不死心，反手抓住了他的手腕，不让他走。

“我跟你说话呢？你没听见？还敢走？”  
“你敢走一个试试？”

金泰亨面无表情的看着他，张开嘴说了两个字，  
“松手。”

在这个班上的人都知道，这个正在随意叫嚣的人是典型的富二代，家里特有钱有权，投资建了学校，学校里没人敢惹他。平时老师迫于形势都要敬他三分，但现在金泰亨竟然要违逆他，他想让他尝点苦头。

是啊，他金泰亨没有越人的家室，没有喜人的脾气，然而一张出众的脸，却只能招来一些人莫名其妙的嫉妒和恶意。

“你说，你今天不说清楚就别想走！”那人扣着他的手腕收紧了。

金泰亨抬眼看了一圈他的同班同学，没有任何情绪地收回了视线。扎在他身上的眼睛不少，有百分之九十九的嘲笑和淡漠，还有百分之一的怜悯和同情。  
他都不需要。他没有时间跟他耗，他试图用力挣开那人的手。

“你还想逃？”那人双手都拽住金泰亨的手，往后一拽没拽动，那不安分的嘴皮又开始动起来，  
“你们说，他这么着急回去，是不是去看那脑子有毛病的妈啊，哈哈哈。”

金泰亨咬了下后牙，缓缓从肺里推出一口气。  
“再说一遍。”

“啊，没听见啊？”“那我再说一遍，你听好了啊…”那人尽是得意地靠近他的耳根，继续说“我说，你是不是回去看你那脑子有…”

“砰”金泰亨一把拽过他的校服领子，抬起膝盖往他肚子一顶，在他吃痛松了手的同时，另一只手直接攥成拳头挥上他的面门，瞬间，他鼻血直流，捂着脸躺倒在地上嚎叫。

这一拳不重，但也没轻到哪儿去。  
金泰亨走过去，往他小腿前中部踢了一脚，他痛的直抽气。脚跟换了方向，用力踩上他的肩膀，金泰亨伸手掰过他的脸，大拇指掐进肉里，眼里终于有了情绪。

他俯下身在那人耳边一字一句的说，“管好你的嘴。”

说罢拿起自己的包，推开挡路的课桌椅摔门而去。

那人颤颤巍巍地站起来看着那扇门，舔了舔自己被打松的牙齿，往地上啐了一口血，“金泰亨，你给我等着！”

“看什么看？啊？问你们看什么看？”他还冲教室里剩下的人吼着，赤红着脸，唾沫横飞，却只能靠踹翻金泰亨的椅子出气。

金泰亨一路飞奔，到了打工的地方，还是迟到了二十分钟。正是公车堵路的时段，他只能靠着腿来到离学校二十公里开外，一家规模不大的家庭餐馆。

那儿的老板是一个善良本分的中年男子。  
“泰亨啊，怎么了？”男人一看到他就注意到了他手腕上的红痕。皱着眉，眼里全是担心。

“我没事老板，迟到的份从我工资里扣吧。”金泰亨没多说，放下包拧开水瓶仰着头就灌下去半瓶，开始准备干活。

男人看着他逐渐变得忙碌的背影，暗暗沉了沉眼色。这个孩子是他几年前收的学徒。

那时候金泰亨还是初中毕业，家里却因为一个男人，变得支离破碎。

那个男人就是他的父亲，一个拿着酒瓶亲手敲碎他的眉骨，把他送进医院的父亲。  
眉骨断裂，换来的是一纸离婚协议书。

苍白的病房，充斥着消毒水味道的空气，当他恢复意识，看见妈妈守在他床前握着他的手，红肿的眼睛挂着泪。

“泰亨啊，我只有你了。”

只有你了。多有份量的一句话，压碎了一个少年的所有童真，压的他不得不扛起了家。  
自那以后，妈妈就像是变了一个人，不怎么和他说话了。常常一个人缩在房间角落自言自语，拿着一团乱糟糟的毛线不停的织。嘴角带着意味不明的笑，但那双漂亮的眼睛却不再看向他。

她对他说，“我只有你了。”可她却不认识他了。

金泰亨看着来来往往的食客，情绪有点麻木。完整的家庭，父母的关怀和爱，甚至最普通不过的悠闲晚餐时光，这些都是他触及不到的东西。

他自嘲的笑笑，不再看向不属于他的幸福。

老板拉开厨房挂帘的一角，看金泰亨在餐厅被呼来唤去。那个孩子在应该被好好宠爱的年纪里，一直弯着腰谦卑地和别人打交道，一个人担着几倍的艰辛。

他还记得那次留他下来喝酒，一个再普通不过的除夕。没什么酒量的小孩喝着喝着就说开了话，他说，“忙起来，忙起来我就没时间悲伤，没心思难受了。别，别拿你对野猫的那套对我，廉价的同情和怜悯，我不需要。我很感激你，但请别拿走我的自尊。别的我什么也不剩了。”

金泰亨拿着酒瓶抱着腿，头深深埋进胳膊里，还说了些不着边际的话。他印象里只记得，金泰亨一直没有哭。

-  
“叔，我走了。”金泰亨跟老板挥了挥手，打了声招呼就回家了。

所谓家，就是他和父亲在法院上撕破脸皮换来的简单公寓。  
家里东西很多，但是妈妈把它们放得整整齐齐，有条不紊，这是妈妈喜欢干的事情。他把带回来的晚餐放在她放门口，轻手轻脚地回了自己的房间。

金泰亨的床脚放着一个箱子，旁边还堆着很多CD和影碟，这都是他小时候收集起来的东西。偶尔拿起来用酒精擦擦灰，想着也许能拭去一些陈旧的记忆。这箱子里的东西，都是关于一个人。

那个人，是他过了这么多年还在魂牵梦萦的人。

明信片，夹着纸条的签字笔，换来的颜色透亮的玻璃弹珠，刻着名字的小石头…  
他把那石头从箱子缝隙里挑出来，合在掌心里细细摩挲。

上面刻着的是那个人的名字，田柾国。

他对着黑夜，自言自语，“你应该早就忘了我吧？”

-  
边上学边打工的疲累，让他习惯在深夜里入睡。  
一个人坐在书桌前，不开灯，和这座城市一起坠入黑夜。仰头看高楼的霓虹点点，听远方的汽笛长鸣，把脑子清空，不去想任何东西，呆着就好。

这个时候，是他一天中最自在的时候。  
不用有多余的顾及，静静地不被打扰。没有人在意他，没有人嘲笑他，没有人阻拦同情他。  
或许在这个时候，他才能感受到自己和那些同龄的孩子，没有什么不同。

他终于借着月光爬上床，手里还攥着那颗石头，昏沉睡去。

他那时候是个很会读书的孩子。家庭幸福，性格开朗，深受老师和同学们的信任和喜欢。身边围着的人有很多，但令他印象最深刻的，就只有那一个人，他到现在，都还记得他们第一次相遇的情形。

在人头攒动的校歌手大会上，几乎是淹没在人海里面的金泰亨，像是接受命运般地，在听到台上那人唱出第一句词的时候，抬起了头。

他们的视线穿越人海，定格在彼此身上。他看着他拿着麦微微颤抖的手，校服随着微风轻轻鼓动，嗓音干净动人。像是穿透了他的身体，到达了他灵魂的深处，世界瞬间安静的只剩他逐渐热烈地心跳声。怦怦，怦怦，怦怦。

-  
家里，无尽的争吵和哭喊。当他酗酒成瘾凶神恶煞的父亲拿起酒瓶砸下来的一瞬间，红色的血液模糊了他的视线，他笑着扯了扯被打的开裂的嘴角，闭上了眼睛。  
结束了，一切都。

以前觉得再轰轰烈烈的生活，现在看来也不过如此，打架斗殴成了家常便饭。

现在高中的周边，总是有些不务正业的混混，二十出头的刺青青年，手里甩着弹簧刀，专门蹲在学生逃课外出的地方候着。金泰亨遇见过几次，躲的了就跑，没躲过大不了挨一顿打，他不知道他从什么时候开始熟悉习惯这些，不过这没什么。

只是，有些人动手就算了，嘴巴也不想闲着，说了不该说的话。“我看你总逃学，追了你好几回了，这回给我逮到了吧。”

上来就是惯用的伎俩，一个扫腿把人撂倒，接着一哄而上无章法的围着他踢。  
“我以为你有多能耐呢，每回撒开腿就跑。让你狂久了你还真把自己当回事了？钱拿出来。”  
光头蹲在地上一上一下在他面前颠着那把刀，刀刃都没开过，闪着白光。

那些人七手八脚的搜刮着他的书包，清来倒去除了教科书别无他物。

“没有钱？你妈…不管你啊？啊，还是因为你妈是干那个的，忙着往家里带男人，没空管你呢吧？哈哈哈哈。”  
一行人站在被打倒在地的金泰亨身边口无遮拦的疯笑，领头的那个光头还踢了一脚他的肚子，用鞋在他校服上印上脏兮兮的脚印。

“你他妈闭嘴。”金泰亨猛地从地上爬起，接着惯性往那人身上不要命地撞。撞的他手直接松了刀子掉在地上，发出金属的脆响。

把那人摁倒了骑在他身上掐住他的脖子，顺势前倾身子，看着他脸由土黄变得通红，感受他收缩喷张的动脉，胡乱挣扎的手和乱踢的腿。

“来啊，你不是有刀子吗？捅我啊？！”

而所谓他的喽啰，正站在旁边畏缩着，不停吼叫，却没有一个人敢站出来阻止他。谁都怕捅出大篓子，他们只是想搞点钱，人命太沉重，他们担不起。

浑身血液都逆流转而沸腾起来的感觉，烧完了金泰亨剩下的力气。他掐累了气喘吁吁地站起身，揪着那人的衣领摇晃着拳头往那人脸上给了一下，拧了拧眉，抽出手来揉了揉太阳穴。

最后还是他自己收了手，拿起垃圾堆里的酒瓶往墙上一摔，破碎的玻璃渣掉了一地，吓得那一群人上前拖走了光头就消失在了巷口。

他晕着走了两步，一头栽在那成堆的黑色垃圾袋上，不省人事。

02  
-  
“还记得我上次来你宿舍向你借的那本书吗？这个周六有专门关于它的读书同好会，所以，你要和我一起去吗？”

田柾国拿着那本书，靠在金泰亨班级的后门，眼睛弯弯的，笑得一脸明媚。

这对他来说是一个不确定的邀请，不过准确来说，他只需要给出他想要的肯定答复。

自那次眼神相交之后，金泰亨就去找同学四处打听到了田柾国这个名字，像个求遍兄弟只为找到对上一眼心动对象的青春期的痴心少年。

频繁路过他的教室，有私心的在经过窗前时放慢自己的脚步，不易被同行者察觉地瞥着那个他想看的人。装作不经意地偶遇，说出那句在心里准备了很久的台词。

“嘿，我叫金泰亨，很高兴认识你。”

老套，通俗，但对于他来说已经够了，他一点一点地累积心动，直到得到一个认识田柾国的机会。

他记得他那时的样子，有点不知所措又好像是意料之中。闪着光的眸子，含着笑意。清新的像只空气净化剂，气体带着水汽滞停在在光下，折射出多彩的颜色，然后将他一把拉进自己的生活。

“我觉得我们完全可以从这个角色的角度出发，设想如果是我们自己处于那种境况，我们的决定是否会出现不同。”  
田柾国单手拿着书，指节分明的手指卡在书页上，神采奕奕地向同好会的参与者说着他自己的看法，时不时扬起眉，少年的意气风发。

金泰亨知道他平时话不多，沉浸在自己的世界里就很安静，不过一旦说起他真正喜欢的东西，就整个人都在发光。这样的田柾国吸引住了金泰亨的所有视线，他给了他所有的欣赏和向往。

金泰亨不知道当初喜欢上的是田柾国的声音还是眼睛，或者是什么其他的。  
他只知道他喜欢把注意力放在他身上，看他专心致志地打游戏，时不时发几句牢骚笑着看向他，喜欢他拿着两只盒装牛奶逆着光走向自己，喜欢他打完球仰起头撅嘴喝水和上下吞咽的喉结。

无论他什么样子，他的声音，他说话的方式。只要是田柾国，好像就能勾起金泰亨的兴趣，控制不住的想走向他。

“想什么呢？眼睛都发直了。”田柾国挤到他身边坐下，身上还带着刚运动完没降下去的余温。

“没想什么，光看你打球了。”金泰亨自如地撇撇嘴，把手里的一盒圣女果往他面前递了递，“诺，刚有个女生给的，你吃吗？”

“你觉得呢？我刚打完球的手拿水果合适吗。啊。”  
田柾国把脸凑到他跟前，小孩一样张开嘴等着投喂，还挑了挑眉催促他。

金泰亨鬼使神差的伸手拿起一颗还沾着水滴的圣女果，慢慢放到他嘴边，田柾国俯下身直接叼走了。

柔软的唇轻触了他的指尖，微乎其微的感觉像是往他心上挠了一下。

他有点愣的换了只手往自己嘴里狂塞了好几个，另一只手藏进口袋，反复捻着手指直到酸甜的滋味充斥在他的口腔。

“再来一颗。”田柾国又靠近说。

金泰亨知道他和他之间的距离，和这段距离代表的关系，他在与他相见的第一天就曾坦率地接受了自己这不经意的暗自喜欢。

他们本来可以很要好，如果田柾国当初没有突然走的话。几年的交情，他一声不吭的消失了。安静的像是被秋风卷走的枯叶。

这个消息直到金泰亨等待了一周无果之后，才从隔壁班听来。  
“他因为家里原因转学了，走的很匆忙，他甚至没去班上和同学道别。不过这也在意料之中，他向来独来独往。”眼前女生的回答嗡嗡地在他脑子里回旋，碰壁又返还。他睁着大大的眼睛，逐渐变得什么也听不进去了。

他以为他会特别一点。至少比一般普通同学的关系要特别一点。可是转学了，他连打个电话跟他说再见的机会也没有。

一周前，田柾国说，“我有个一直想带你去的地方，我希望下个周末你能和我一起去。”  
金泰亨说，“好。那周末见。”

他留下了期待，让那个人一直仰着头等候，却带走了那个要履行约定的人，还降下一阵阴雨让他哭笑不得。  
金泰亨是个不会失约的人。但是约好见面的那天他把自己关在房间里，趴在床上烦躁地听雨不停落在水管房檐。  
这个不成型的约定，他希望失约的人是他自己。

他盲目开始的感情，不过是随处可见的出租车单向灯，出现一瞬间，在街角拐个弯，便消失了。开了多远，开向何方，只有他自己知道。

以前的一句话，成了被剩下的那个人无法完成的念想，他不知道还会不会有以后。未开就凋零的花，着急地没时间去祭奠。

被注销的电话，邻居口中人间蒸发的隔壁人家，像不曾存在过的，没留下一点痕迹。金泰亨开始怀疑他是不是在做梦，如果梦醒了，那个人还是会站在他面前，带着他去那个不知名的的地方。

失魂的他在课上发起了呆。  
手撑着脑袋去看那个他和田柾国一起经过无数次的窗口，现在只剩他一个人，和那颗长歪的梧桐树。到了仲夏，那棵树枝叶繁盛地能挡住大部分炽热的阳光，穿过缝隙的斑驳落在他们身上，星星点点。  
只是再没了那个和他一起乘凉逗趣的人。

金泰亨没想过一个人对他而言的空缺能这么大。或者他从没想过田柾国在他心里占据的位置已经这么多，又或者，他原本以为他们能在一起更久，哪怕只是以朋友的身份。

“金泰亨，田柾国在宿舍给你留了东西。就在抽屉里，我们刚打扫卫生的时候看见的，你去看看呗。”

恍惚的一瞬间，他希望敲开门的仍然是他，就像一如既往的那样，继续叫他的名字。

他不知道自己是怎么站起身，走到那张他们一起度过多少时光的桌子前，拉开了抽屉。  
里面孤孤零零的躺着一封信，没有拆过。他不知道田柾国留下这封信的原因，如果有什么想让他知道又何必不亲口跟他说。

倘若不是他室友发现，它只会变成一张地上被踩皱的没有任何特殊意义的废纸。  
金泰亨把信拿走了，那上面写着“致泰亨 柾国”，可是他不想拆开，他找不到任何说服自己的理由。

他把那封信放在了那个箱子的最底下，用很多东西压着。他想亲手把他覆水难收的感情，深深埋藏。

田柾国的离开，像是把他生活中的好运一点点抽离，还带走了一部分的他。所有的所有，以此起始，全部乱了套。  
金泰亨把自己的心门关闭，沉重的落上了锁。

“你好，我叫田柾国，也很高兴认识你。”

终究回忆的末尾，却还是响起了那个人的声音。

-  
“你看着他醒了没，醒了再叫我，这一身伤的混小子。”校医抽出别在上衣口袋上的签字笔，在一张白纸上潦草的写写画画，语气里透着点不耐烦，恨铁不成钢。

单人病床前的椅子上坐着一个校服上全是脏脚印的人，低头抱着手臂微合着眼，看上去像是在打瞌睡。

金泰亨躺在床上，尽管虚弱得要命却还紧皱着眉头。那人伸手轻轻摁在他眉间，抚平他那些骨子里带的倔强脾气。

金泰亨，这几年过得好吗？  
有，看到那封信吗？或者，有想过我吗？

他看到他开始颤动的睫毛，站起身拍了拍校医的肩膀轻声说，“他醒了。”

说完便消失在走廊的另一头。

-  
那是他第一次站上舞台，把自己想唱的想表达的东西唱给很多人听。  
那么多双眼睛让他无所适从，当幕布拉起，劣质音响传来独自练习了无数次的伴奏，他开口颤抖着声音唱到，“在一个平常不过的春天 我一抬头就看到了你的眼 当行星坠向天际 烟花碎了一地”

紧张的时候，当你定住眼睛看向一件物品或是一个人，就能慢慢的平静下来。他很奇怪那人也在一动不动地看着他，两个人都没有偏开目光。

直到演出结束，幕布再合上，被阻绝的视线收回。田柾国都不记得他自己唱了些什么，推推搡搡中进了后台。只知道印象里台下那个人舒展着剑眉，眼色澄净透彻。

不过一面之缘，却在田柾国的脑中挥之不去。像含过糖的舌尖，甜的味道还弥留在味蕾。

他暗暗对自己说，如果还能看到他，一定要去认识他。他会开口问问他那天的事，抑或是知道他的名字。

不合时宜的巧合开始突然的多次数的出现，田柾国发现最近经常能看到那个人，是心底的秘密不小心被发现了吗。

他看见他别扭的来回经过，往班里投来的视线飘忽不定，偶尔落在他身上，偶尔又移开。

田柾国拿起书掩着脸低笑。他搞什么，来找我的？  
他们并不相识却有着不可言说的默契。

一次两次，他明白他的无心都是有意，笨拙地靠近，还捧着诱人的真心。

田柾国不怎么喜欢和人打交道，他想避免不必要的交流和争执。他生性冷淡，喜欢耳根清净，太过热烈情绪对他来说是一种威胁，这样会把他自己圈住的领域逼得频频缩小。

可这个人不一样，他小心翼翼，若即若离，像摁下抬起琴键还轻饶回荡的余音。

他安静地往他世界的瓶子里加着酒精，填满瓶底，一点点升高，漫出瓶口，带着一瞬间的浓烈冲鼻，无色无形却占据了他一部分的呼吸。

然后田柾国看着他站到自己面前，轻松又生涩的打招呼，顺理成章他也给出他的坦诚。

一个人，变成两个人。一个影子，变成两个影子。田柾国知道金泰亨把他世界一半的光分给了他。

他放弃了坐台侧边的洗手台，只为让那人喂他一颗圣女果。抱着不那么单纯的目的，想给他一个不那么明显的轻吻。  
看着金泰亨些许的不知所措，他知道自己偏过头的嘴角在上扬。

田柾国深知这不是唾手可得的感情。他想带他去夜晚的天文台，告诉他纵使星光灿烂，不及你让我着迷。

于是他提出了邀请，得到了他想要的答复，他没想过他也会开始期待感情上的回应。

只是，现实向来不懂得如何迎合人意。

当他在宿舍床上翻身的时候，发现手机的呼吸灯一直在闪烁，点亮屏幕，是妈妈的消息。

“柾国啊，你得转学了。我和爸爸明天早上来接你，家里出了点事，具体的回来再说。”

光看了前面几个字，他就把手机熄屏放下了。  
顿了顿，他拿出纸笔写了些什么，装进过节备用的祝福信封里，放进抽屉，微微拉开一点缝隙。

情绪完全逆转，田柾国彻夜未眠。

踩着鱼肚刚泛白的晨曦，他爸妈来接他了，他走的悄无声息，甚至没来得及跟任何人说。

约定的那天他去了，不过没等到那个人。  
金泰亨会怪他吧，怪他什么都不说就走了。

田柾国松开拿着伞的手，雨渐渐打湿他的头发，肩膀。没有人知道他是不是在哭，但他自己知道。

因为雨冰冷凉薄，泪热烈滚烫。

03  
-  
田柾国想过很多个他和金泰亨重新相见的场景。

不过如果未来能够被预知，那就不叫未来了。这点对每个人都公平，没有偏爱，不出意料。

他是很清楚的知道金泰亨在这所高中读书，所以才特意转学来这里，这也算是他爸妈对于当年突然不留余地带他走所给的补偿。

只是他不知造物弄人，他几年来不分日夜挂念惦记着的人，会这样没有意识狼狈地倒在垃圾堆里。后背朝着天，四肢伸展，像一只被丢弃的小熊娃娃。

田柾国觉得好像缠在他们两人身上的线，从来就没有断开，尘封的记忆在见到那人的一瞬间就重新全部激活，往昔历历在目。

他剪短了头发，露出一大片后颈。  
那是田柾国以前偷偷看过很多次的部位，他喜欢金泰亨偏头就会突出来的青色筋脉，张扬又极具生命力。他就是光凭着这些认出来他的。就像当初他一眼就在挨肩并足的人群中发现了他。

田柾国走过去把地上散落的书捡起来，拾起其中一本看了看扉页，“金泰亨”三个大字还是那样飘逸随性，他不自觉勾了勾嘴角，把书都装进旁边地上那个黑色的大包里。拿起来拍了拍灰，他一肩挂着包，把金泰亨挪到后背。

这是他第一次把金泰亨托在背上，远不及想象中的重量，少年凸出的肋骨硌得他生疼。

他曾经半开玩笑地从金泰亨身后拥著他将他抱起，晃来晃去后仰着掂量他的重量。然而几年过去了，却没什么太大的差距。

他很疑惑为什么金泰亨上课时间会晕倒在校外小巷，为什么会这么瘦，为什么会受伤。  
他还有很多问题想问。顺着学校路标的指示，他把人带到了校医室。

“这回是怎么了，竟然不是他自己来，是你把他给揍了？”校医见怪不怪的瞥了他一眼，抬手示意他把人放在床上。

“我刚转来，他是我在学校外边儿捡的。”田柾国边说边解开他的领口扣子，从衣服下摆往上捞把金泰亨身上的脏衣服脱了下来。

赫然映入眼帘的是他身上或轻或重的淤青，各处的红肿还有各色的伤疤，田柾国呼吸一滞，他说不出话，转过身隐忍的握拳压响了指节。

常用药品的进货单还没处理完，这个闯祸的玩意儿偏偏这个节骨眼送过来。  
校医几个跨步走过去，拿着碘伏和药水，打算叫他用棉签给金泰亨消毒上药。

结果在他开口前田柾国就接过了他手里的东西，自顾自找了把椅子坐下。  
他有点莫名其妙的看了他一眼，还是干起了自己手中要紧的活儿。

田柾国完全卸掉手里的力气，一点一点轻手轻脚的在那些伤口上涂上药，像是怕惊醒一只停在凤尾草上的蝴蝶。他指尖轻抚过那人干燥的皮肤，药水猩红着刺痛他的眼膜。

金泰亨没闭合的嘴角，还有几处细小破裂的伤口，胸膛因呼吸均匀地起伏。

田柾国回头看了一眼，慢慢拉上床帘，俯下身轻轻将他的唇贴在上面缓缓印下一个吻。  
捋顺金泰亨剪短了摸着扎人的头发，他轻声对他说，“金泰亨，我回来了。”

“处理完了吗？”校医拉开床帘一角，看到田柾国刚好穿上了金泰亨的脏校服。  
“上了药还穿着脏衣服怕他重新感染，就换了。”滴水不漏的回答，田柾国脸上还是没什么明显的表情。坐在那儿，一副理所应当要等着那人醒来的架势。

“你看着他醒了没，醒了再叫我，这一身伤的混小子。”校医拉开的床帘就没再合上，心里对这个突然出现的学生还是存着疑，不过还是没有多过问，毕竟别人还帮了他的忙。一个话少但还算好心的人，他敲定了给田柾国的第一印象。

“他醒了。“身后那人轻轻拍了他的肩膀，说完就走出了医务室。  
校医还没来得及问他的名字，如果金泰亨问起，难道说是做好事不留名的雷锋同志吗。

没让他看见自己，还是做个心理准备吧，田柾国其实也没想好怎么面对金泰亨。他也拿不准他是否还愿意记得自己，也许记得，也许…连句话都不想跟他说。  
他深深的呼出一口气，在路过许多班级的时候，一身脏衣服引起几个好奇同学的伸颈侧目。他走进了办公室。

那个带着眼镜看上去十分有学术气息的男人在听到敲门后，脚尖一踮，将转椅回了头。  
视线停留在田柾国身上很短暂的一段时间，把他从头到尾扫了一遍。

他似乎没有像其他人一样对田柾国这身狼狈的打扮抱有任何好奇，只是简短的告知了他一些关于学校关于班级的注意事项，最后，让他去换一身新衣服，理由是太惹眼了。

换好衣服之后，他无所事事地坐在办公室空位上，时不时用鞋子去抵着关不紧的底柜。新班主任叫他下节课就去班上报道，而他满脑子都是金泰亨。  
现在他正等着一个进班的时机，却没底气没把握面对金泰亨，他焦虑地用手背蹭着脸，四处张望。

-  
梦里的那张脸离他那么近，唤着他的名字，抚摸着他的头发，甚至，还吻了他。

金泰亨猛地睁开眼想坐起来，却痛的大叫一声立马跌进了床，难忍的动静大得让校医嚷嚷着就走了进来。“刚醒来就折腾？你以为你自己铁人呢？老实给我呆着，你带着点烧，帮你跟老邓请假了。”

他走回办公桌从抽屉里拿了盒钙片走过来，往金泰亨怀里一丢，“还打架？补点钙长长身体吧小子。哦对了，有个雷锋同志把你捡回来的。”

金泰亨把钙片丢进嘴里嚼碎仰头灌了口水，皱着眉眯着眼，梗着脖子听的一头雾水。他还沉浸在他做的那个不可思议的梦里，这几年过来，那个梦是最真实的一次。他抿了抿嘴唇，觉得脸烧的厉害。头还很痛，哪还会去管什么雷锋。

“我出去转转。”他实在是憋得郁闷的很，郁闷自己到现在还满脑子都是那个人。

坦白说，他期待过吗，期待过他会回来吗。确实有这么想过没错，但他迫使自己清醒。

就像今天完成不了的事，你妄想明天就可以完成，凭什么呢？  
几年中一直没有任何消息的人，不可能会突然出现。他的生活不是总是出现奇迹的影视剧，他早已经深刻认识到了这一点。

转着转着，金泰亨才意识到自己身上的不是自己的衣服，不仅干净崭新，穿起来还稍微宽松了一点。带着点仓库的味道，还有种说不出口的熟悉气息。

他不敢怀有什么猜想，也不想让自己看上去自作多  
情。只是，他开始疑惑了，因为他知道除了在那个人身上，不会再有第二个人拥有这种味道。

他形容不出来那具体是一种什么味道。就像是从古书阁淘来捧在手心里展开的书卷，夹着些许絮状的灰尘和泛黄的年代感，明明是不知名的书，陌生却又让人心生安稳。

正发着愁呢，下课铃响了，骤地把他拽回现实。  
他习惯性地一边看着自己的脚尖一边走进教室，绕过集中的人群坐到了自己的位置上。

他趴在桌上想补个觉，耳边却传来一些细碎的讨论。“上节课老邓急忙跑过来说我们班会转过来一个人欸。”“是啊，我当时还愣了，这时候了还转学过来，怎么想的啊。”

与他何干，金泰亨眼睛一闭，脑子昏昏沉沉地把脸埋在臂弯里。他太累了所以想多了，仅此而已。

尽管习惯了两年多，这十分钟的下课时间用来补觉着实是短了点，铃声还尖锐刺耳吵得人心烦意乱。金泰亨又把头低了点，想借着物理阻绝的方法挡一点噪声。

“好了，大家安静。这是我们班来的新同学。来，你给大家自我介绍一下。”老邓把那人领进门，将他轻轻往讲台上一推。

田柾国随意的地瞟了一眼，尽管金泰亨埋着头在睡觉，他也看出了他那倔强的短发和露出的一对小巧的耳朵。

他清了清嗓子，开口道“大家好，我叫雷锋，做好事不留名。”

在班主任瞪大了眼睛，同时全班默契的鸦雀无声了几秒之后，惹来一阵爆笑。金泰亨对着桌肚默默翻了个白眼，还想着这是什么奇葩的自我介绍。

等等，这声音……他还自欺欺人地想让自己别往记忆里那个人身上靠。  
但是接下来那人就说，“我叫田柾国，请多多指教。”

金泰亨抬起头就对上了他的眼，这次时光跟他开的玩笑就好像让他猛地回到了从前，回到几年前那个他与他初次相遇的春天。

他接着说，“很高兴认识你。”  
他说的是“你”，不是“你们”。  
田柾国站在讲台上微笑着，班上众人都看着他，他却在把话独自说给金泰亨听。

他看到他张了张嘴，偏过了头。看向窗外还没开始落叶的银杏。

田柾国走下讲台，坐在了金泰亨斜后方的空位上，悄悄看他长开棱角和极力掩饰表情的侧脸。他不知道他现在在想什么，多半是什么不想见到他之类…的吧。

回来了。多么轻描淡写的一句话。离开的时候没有道别，回来的时候没有预告，反正他金泰亨就是从头到尾都被蒙在鼓里的那一个。

他知道田柾国正盯着他，他不想给他任何回应，他还没想好怎么面对他。他告诉自己无数遍不可能回来的人，突然就出现了，如果他叫他像以前一般待他，假装他从来没有离开过，他怎么办。

田柾国走之后他低沉了好一段时间。平日里发光的小行星突然就脱离轨道陨落了，把原本美好的生活砸出坑，除了碎掉的乱石块没有东西来填补。

因为尝过身边有人陪伴的甜头，所以重新变回一个人的时候才倍感空虚寂寞。拥有，本身就是害怕失去的开始。

他把自己那些不足为道和存着顾虑的情绪都埋藏在心底，可每每去触碰一次，就陷得越来越深。田柾国在他生命里存在的那段日子，他想尽办法也无法抹去，这是他最深感无力的地方。

他一直靠着热情维持的火苗，本以为会因为田柾国的回来而燃得更加热烈，现在他反而觉得自己被泼了冷水，凉的彻底。

他翘掉了下午最后一节课，在老师回身板书的时候拿起包就从后门走了出去，没顾田柾国毫不掩饰直直跟随他的目光。

他翻墙赶上了正好路过的一班公车，还是坐在那个靠窗的单人座位，看眼前的窗景飞快地往身后倒退，听扶手随着公车颠簸在头顶晃来晃去，享受光怪陆离的美感。

晃着晃着他思绪就飘向了远方，耳中回荡的旋律也越来越模糊，来回绕着一圈一圈没了声音。

“小伙子们，醒醒，终点站啦。”前方坐着的司机回过头来喊，整理擦布在方向盘上细细打着圈。金泰亨迷糊地睁开眼，摘了早就掉了一只的耳机摇摇晃晃地下了车。

他站着把包往背上掂了掂，慢吞吞地走在人来人往的街道上，最后停在了十字路口的斑马线前，看着没有变绿的交通灯和川流不息的车辆神情恍惚。

头一直觉得很重，他晃了晃脑袋，没想到反而疼的更加剧烈，人群的熙攘和轿车的鸣笛让他的大脑快要爆炸。

他视线一沉，一个重心不稳就要往前栽，却倒向了一个熟悉的温热怀抱。

他听见那人说“疯了吗？”  
然后闭上了眼。

04  
-  
趁着老师背靠着讲台，仰头喝着保温杯里的菊花茶，田柾国抓起包往背后一甩也走出了教室。

他迈开腿快跑了两步，在快要走出教学楼的时候看到了刚好在楼道间拐弯的金泰亨。他单手插着口袋，走路不着调地东倒西歪，就这样却还能翻出学校的墙。田柾国有点无奈的摆了摆头，继续跟上去。

起初他还担心金泰亨会一个偏头就能发现他，遮遮掩掩的挤在人群里。实际上他多虑了，那人上了车就坐到了位置，脑袋一直扭着不知道往窗外哪个地方看。

金泰亨变得很安静了，这让田柾国觉得很触动。  
因为那个时候是他一直在自己身边说着话，弯着眼睛对他谈天谈地，好像有永远聊不完的东西。

他看着定点被开启发亮的路灯映在他脸上，在他闭上眼睛垂下的长睫毛下投出带着好看弧度的阴影。  
车一直在开，交叉变换的光线温柔地抚过他高挺的鼻梁和紧闭的嘴唇，然后一只耳机滑脱了，轻轻落在他怀里。

田柾国想起那时候和金泰亨一起坐在公车后排，在T恤能够被汗湿贴在后背的仲夏，大开着车窗嘲笑对方被风吹得乱飞乱扬的头发。

耳机，一定是分着两个人带的，一人一个，一半一半。他坐在左边，金泰亨靠着窗，假装很自然的问他要不要听歌，把右耳的耳机摘下递到他面前。看到他伸手接过，低头有些拘谨地带好耳机靠近。

一条耳机线将两个人括起来，紧靠的肩头有些热烘烘的。粘腻，却还有些甜蜜。

-  
人渐渐开始少了，金泰亨还睡着，歪斜着脑袋，好几次拐弯的时候都差点撞上车窗玻璃。

田柾国看不过，等到他身后的座位空了就走过去用手掌护着他左偏右倒的脑袋。金泰亨的体温有点高，碰到他微凉的手就粘着不走了，发热的脸在他掌心迷迷糊糊地蹭。

还在车上的几个上班族就看着一个少年保持着奇怪僵硬的姿势，护着前座还在睡梦里的人，耳朵尖的红一点点粉上脸颊。

还剩一站就要到终点站了，田柾国有些恋恋不舍的拿开了手，坐到了最后一排趴着椅背装睡。

司机开始叫人了，他看见那颗小脑袋慢慢抬起，晃来晃去地下了车，完全没有发现他的存在。等到他快经过车尾的时候，田柾国也下了车，一路上跟着他走走停停。

金泰亨的身体状况有些不对劲，这是他一直抱着怀疑，并最终在温度上进行确认所得出的结论。  
就要过马路了，车轮子都快要往脸上压了他还完全不在状态。  
田柾国担心地直接走上前，恰好接住因重心不稳前倾的他。

他压低了声音小声说“疯了吗。”怀里的人四肢都是软的，完全没动静。看来又得背一次了。

那人环着他的脖子，发烫的呼吸吐在他的后颈，嘴巴还嘟嘟囔囔的。这是什么可爱的负担，田柾国叹了口气。

可是金泰亨突然开口说，“田柾国。”  
就这样不经意的叫了他的名字。声音烧的稍微有点哑，低沉磁性，贴在他耳根。他难免有些期待的偏过头，站在原地等了两秒，却没了下文。

他看着他依旧紧皱的眉头，因发烧而稍稍泛红的脸，他把他往背上颠了一下，空出一只手贴上去感受了一下他的温度，然后平稳地加快了步伐。

过度疲劳和着凉导致的发烧。  
田柾国开始后怕如果自己没有在转学的第一天瞎逛，没有翘课跟着他的话，金泰亨会怎么样，他不敢想。他打了个电话给老邓，想问住处却没有问到。

“这孩子话一直很少，和我说的话加起来还不及我女儿牙牙学语得多。他在我手底下读了两年了，一直独来独往。我不能没经他允许就告诉你人家的住址。况且他妈妈还生着病，家里只有他撑着。他唯一求过我的事就是叫我别检举他在外兼职打工。”

他猛地警觉顿了顿，“咳，你就，你就装作没听到吧。”老邓有点自责懊恼的咂了咂嘴。但在田柾国的坚持下还是告诉了他金泰亨打工的地址。

导航显示那个地址就在这附近，他转头看了看还虚弱得睡着觉的金泰亨，咬了咬牙还是动身去了那家餐馆。

“欢迎光临，但我们还没开始营业。快了快了，同学你先坐坐。”那个好像是老板的男人还在擦拭着桌椅，接近傍晚的橙光透过玻璃门歪斜进来，他给了田柾国一个微笑。整个人身上发着暖暖的光，被夕阳勾勒得足够温柔。

“您好，我是金泰亨的朋…同学，来帮他请假的。”田柾国踌躇了一会儿还是开了口，“他发着烧，现在还躺在医院。我想…”他想说这个班能不能让他先替着，但是请不要苛扣对金泰亨的信任，他知道这份工作对他来说就是撑着那个家唯一的顶梁柱，要是倒了，他的生活就真的支离破碎溃不成形了。

只是，在他意料之外，男人听罢就放下了手里的活儿，明显的担忧一下子就笼上了他的脸。  
他甚至开始解开他的围裙，擦擦手拿起了挂在里屋墙上的钥匙。

锁门，关店，挂上“暂且停业”的牌子，一气呵成没有丝毫的犹豫。然后他说，“在哪？我和你一起去。”

去往医院的路上，他知道这个男人把金泰亨当成了自己的孩子一般对待。那场几年前的变故，田柾国也大概了解了。

男人对他说，这是他第一次见同学来找他，他还挺为他高兴的。他视线望着前方，眼睛里却闪着光放映着过去的日子，一帧一帧，跳脱出零碎的记忆。

他告诉他金泰亨走过来有多么不容易。“他能做个单纯的孩子有多好，他成长的太快了，他本来不应该明白那么多人情世故。”

别的小孩还在学校里对着考试发牢骚，他就已经在想着该怎么更好地维持生活。他知道的越来越多，愿意说出口的却越来越少。他想让自己看起来更普通一点，一直鞭策着自己单薄的身躯往前走，尽管伤痕累累却不知疲倦。

男人一口气对田柾国说了很多，最后还带着点不好意思和他说抱歉。他握住他的手，说“谢谢你出现在他身边。”

田柾国感觉这句话就像是在往他脸上抽了个耳光，心脏被扎得生疼。他想他当初如果没有离开，那是不是就意味着金泰亨可以不用一个人扛。

他沉默地坐在一旁，不出声，看男人忙活着跑来跑去。“其实我也就是因为担心来看看，能做的也没有多少。”他拍拍田柾国的肩膀，“还要你多多守着他，我先回店里，晚点给你们带吃的。”

听到他应了声“好”，男人也就放心地走了。

在校医室的时候田柾国其实还没来得及好好看看金泰亨，光是那一身的青紫就夺了他全部的视线。  
他撑在床边的小桌子上，托着脸细细看他，指尖时不时落在那人生在鼻尖眼角的痣上。

才一天，就见他躺了两次，田柾国感觉金泰亨是他命里的劫。他不知道等会儿那双好看的眼睛睁开以后，要跟他说些什么。

他抬起头把脸埋进掌心，长长的吁了一口气，眼睛闭上了还没睁开就听见床上那人说。

“田柾国。“金泰亨揉着眉心，眼神虚虚地落在他身上，紧接着他张了张口。

“我帮你拿水。”田柾国了然于心地打开他的书包，把刚才来时路上顺手买的水拧开瓶盖递到金泰亨嘴边。看他一时半会儿没动静，又接着说，“愣着做什么，需要我喂你吗？”

金泰亨郁闷地接过瓶子，着急地看也没看就想往嘴里灌，结果洒了一身。水顺着脖子沿着锁骨那道间隙一路滑下，前襟渐渐染上了一大片水痕。

他觉得自己在田柾国面前做什么都是无处遁形，他的每个想法，每个举动，在那个人眼里一直都是明晰而又直观的，只有他自己在瞻前顾后手忙脚乱。像个被围观的小丑，把式耍尽还落得一身狼狈。

田柾国把这些都看在眼里，忍俊不禁。  
他抬手想掩饰不自觉上翘的嘴角，忍了一秒没忍住，把身子背过去了，拽着帘子东拉西扯。想忍住笑的时候他的动作就会格外的多，只是他很久没有像现在这样想笑过了。

缓过劲儿了他就把帘子拉上了，转过身对金泰亨说，“把衣服脱了吧，我的跟你换，好不容易温度降下来了，别等会儿又烧起来了。”

语气还是平平淡淡的，没什么起伏，眼睛里却藏着那个人察觉不了的波澜壮阔。

金泰亨眨了两下眼睛，磨磨蹭蹭地捞起上衣下摆。

这氛围太诡异了，这么窄的空间里挤下了两个人，外边人经过的时候连影子都可以印在那张透光的白帘子上，偶尔还听得见别人断断续续说话的声音。

他想避开那人的目光把身体往墙那边侧，不小心用力过度把身上的伤牵连了，没忍住“嘶”了一声，皱了眉头。

他没动了，任那湿衣服贴在前胸，手握成拳摁在床单上，撇着嘴唇委屈的很。

他想问田柾国关于为什么离开为什么回来，还有其他一股脑的问题想问，话到了嘴边却什么也说不出。直来直往的他已经成为过去了，把想说的话先往肚里咽，反反复复思前想后很多遍已经成了他固有的习惯。

这个习惯他并不喜欢，却怎么也改不掉。

刚才其实一看到金泰亨痛得皱眉，田柾国就站不住了，心里一紧没忍住，跨步径直朝他走过去蹲在他跟前。

“怎么了很痛吗？”田柾国仰头看着他，他的视线却倔强地落在自己的脚尖，睫毛扑闪着也不说话，只是握成拳头的手松了些。

就这样静静的呆了几分钟。田柾国伸出手向上捧住了金泰亨的脸，“别躲开，看着我。”

他用哄小孩的语气，轻言轻语把那句话又说了一遍，“怎么了很痛吗？”然后看他睁大了眼缓缓点了几下脑袋。

“好，抬手，我帮你。”田柾国顺势站起来，看金泰亨别扭的抬起手，由着他指尖划过皮肤，引起一阵阵颤栗。

乖的过分了。田柾国偏头伸舌顶了下腮，三下五除二就把衣服从那人头顶带出来。太要命。

他抓住自己的后领口一拽，校服下摆瞬间就从腰际上滑掠过背脊，转而被交给了金泰亨。

“能自己穿吧。”他接过湿衣服套上转过身，眼神躲开那人均匀肤色上醒目的淤痕。  
“嗯。”身后人闷着头应了声。

湿衣服贴在身上的滋味儿并不是那么好受，何况还混夹着一股药水味儿，要多不爽有多不爽。可田柾国现在没心情计较那些。

隔了一会儿他试探地问，“穿好了吗？”却不敢回头看，空气实在是安静得让人止不住地尴尬。他觉得自己的心跳声越来越大，那只胸膛里的兔子好像马上就要蹦哒出来。

在遇到金泰亨之前，他的情绪一直很平稳，没什么起，也没什么落。假如要将其比喻成心电图，他估计早就是一条永久延续没有生命力的无趣平行线。

只不过那个人踩着光，肆无忌惮地在他世界的边缘横冲直撞，一点点把周遭黑白的景致缀上色彩，让他静的像潭死水的生活又重新有了奔走的源泉。

从一开始，他就把那个人放在了友达之上的位置，他很坦诚也很清楚地知道自己的自私和贪心。

自我拉扯惯了竟然也还会怀有期许，他知道自己早就认栽了。

“你穿好没…有。”田柾国一转身就触到了那人裸露的大片肌肤，一脸受宠若惊地看着金泰亨伸出胳膊圈住他的腰，头低埋在他腹间。

“欢迎回来”这四个字溜到他嘴边又变成了一句低声的

“一会儿，一会儿就好。”

05  
-  
出大问题。  
这个姿势，这样下去会出大问题。

田柾国慌乱地咽了口水，两只手僵在空中不知道往哪儿放。眼睛四处寻了半天，扒拉起被单就覆在那人大片光裸的背上，把他裹得只剩下个脑袋。然后双手隔着那层软绵抓着他的肩，暗暗用力。

他也不知道这个动作是为了固定住被子不往下掉，还是想提醒自己去忍耐些别的什么。

他瞅着那人可爱的发顶，脑海里回荡起餐馆老板说的那句话，“他成熟得让我经常忘了他是个十几岁的孩子。”

他做了一个假设，如果金泰亨在别人面前需要披着张皮去伪装自我 ，却愿意把最真实的一面留给他。这意味着什么，想到这一点他就疯狂窃喜。

因为那至少对他而言，自己还算是比较特别的。

但他对他的这种依赖，是名叫喜欢的那种感情吗？田柾国无从得知。

怀里的人慢慢松开了手，将他们之间的温度一点点抽离。金泰亨拉着被角罩住了自己，往床上一倒缩成一团，让人脸红的害臊来得后知后觉。

他在做什么？这是情不自禁的时候吗？他咬着唇暗自后悔。

被子里传出来的声音闷闷的：“我发烧了，我脑子不清醒。”拙劣搪塞的借口，说出来才觉得一点技术含量都没有。果然话说多了就会出现差池，金泰亨发誓他再也不多嘴。

明明一切的一切在田柾国回来之前还正常运行着，他适当的装聋作哑，在适当的时机开口说话，这样就很好。

以前如愿以偿的说着自我的话，身边还有人宽容他笑着说没关系。直到那人走了，他才知道依赖被包容被偏爱的习惯有多么可怕，也才知道这些习惯要改掉，有多么不容易。

那个人在他贫瘠的心田里无意间挥撒种子，降下一场洋洋洒洒的春雨，待到他称作喜欢的心情萌芽，却收走了能让那幼芽成长的阳光。

若不是足够真情实意，那新生脆弱的幼苗早就烂在了土里。他还没放弃，他只是不知道接下来的路该怎么走。

“嗯。”田柾国轻咳了一声，把落在床边的衣服拾起，掀开被子一角塞了进去，“把衣服穿好吧。”  
然后看金泰亨在被子里拱来拱去，各自折腾。

“还羞什么羞。”看都看过了，他没敢把第二句话说出口。是看都看过了，心里虽然这么想着，视线都转移了，可余光却还瞥着。

过了一会儿他看到那人终于把脑袋探出被子，大口大口地呼吸，脸上泛着不明意味的红。

田柾国猛地拉开床帘走向了洗手间。打开水龙头捧了水就往脸上泼，希望冷水的刺激能够滞缓一下他快要失去控制的心跳。他盯着镜子前的自己，默默开始背起了意识具有控制生理活动的作用定理。

当他理着耳鬓还在滴水的发尾走出来的时候，恰好看见男人一手提着一个饭盒姗姗来迟。

那人连坐下来的动作都带着克制，把袋子里的饭盒拿到那张床前的小桌子上，轻声招呼金泰亨来吃饭，看那样子还抬头寻了寻他。

田柾国就站在三张病床之外的拐角处靠着墙看着，他认为没人不会觉得那是对关系亲密的父子。

他知道，在这段关系中金泰亨处于被动地位，这种不求回报的感情对极为想要独立不想麻烦别人的他而言，就像是一种慢性毒药。要么不沾，沾了就是深陷其中难以自拔。

害怕拒绝伤人，所以还是谨慎地接受着好意，同时自己却在泥潭中不断挣扎，越陷越深。  
因为他无以为报，除了更加努力工作没一点辙。

-  
田柾国走过去轻轻唤了声“叔。”男人愣了一下笑了，拿起另一个饭盒递给他。“我吃过了来的。”  
是很普通的家常菜，但是看上去让人很有食欲。  
“谢谢。”他语调中带着很含蓄的感激。

假如在那段黑暗的日子里出现这么一个人，他想无论是谁，无论如何，都会是想要抓住这缕光的吧。

就像是趋光习性的生物，本能的向着光和热。  
靠近温暖，这没什么可觉得不好意思的。

两个各自怀着心事的少年，很安静地吃完了这顿饭。金泰亨的身体状况也好很多了，三人准备走出医院，分道扬镳。

“那我就先回学校了。”田柾国单肩背着包，微微偏头，笑着向身后的两个人道别。街道上的路灯在太阳隐没后的黑夜里带着光晕，一群小飞虫在上面绕来绕去，少年的笑被映照得有些皎洁。

晚风有点凉，一阵一阵地拂着面，像温柔的海浪亲吻着脚踝。

金泰亨看上去像是还有话和他说的样子，他也没点破，等着那人自己和他开口。  
好几次和他抬眼对上视线又躲开，田柾国又开始压着自己忍不住上扬的嘴角，连眉毛眼睛都在用力。

“泰亨啊，怎么了？”男人见他一直站在原地，话也不说也不走，问了句，“你还找这位同学有事吗？”

明眼人都看得出来，金泰亨还在和自己闹着别扭。  
他皱皱眉像是隐隐下定了什么决心似的，回头和男人说，“叔你先回去吧，我等会儿自己回家，注意安全。”他朝他摆摆手。

等到男人走远了，他一脸极不情愿的表情走到田柾国跟前，还特意空出两个鞋子的直线距离。

“这么不乐意怎么还不回去，刚才是谁在医院里说要抱抱。”他故意打趣金泰亨，一脸满是难以掩饰的得瑟笑意，一副看热闹的样子也不怕被打。

来人睁大眼睛瞪了他，“你闭嘴。”表情狠的好像下一秒拳头就要往他脸上招呼过来。这与其说是威胁不如说是撒娇，他就喜欢看他和自己放下架子撒开欢撕破脸皮的样子。

他想让他知道，想说话就直说，说不爽快了想打架也行。别太着急磨砺自己，学会和自己握手言和，时间最终会把你打造成你想要的样子。

如果装成熟装累了，在我面前的时候就做回招人疼的小孩吧。

田柾国也没让金泰亨一定要和自己并肩走，任他在自己身后低着头踩着他影子瞎嘀嘀咕咕。

这和他们以前一前一后走过无数小道的样子似乎有点相像，那时候金泰亨走在前面，时不时回过头来看他一眼，然后继续看着前方蹦蹦跳跳。  
也不是特地想去确认什么，就是单纯知道这个人在身后，心情就很愉悦。

他现在怀着和几年前的金泰亨一样的心情。

“你想跟着我到什么时候啊。”他试着开口打破沉默，但是身后那人似乎完全没有想要和他搭话的样子。

于是他停下脚步，让低着头的金泰亨顺势撞上他的后背，抢在他开口前，他说：“金泰亨。虽然可能有些迟了但我还是想说，对不起。”

是啊，是有些迟了。一句早该说出口的道歉，在几年前他迫不得已走的时候就该说了。

身后的人突然安静了，他想转过头去看他来着，却被金泰亨伸手一把摁住了脑袋。  
过了一小会儿，他听见他带着鼻音说，“别看我。”

愣了一下，田柾国一把抓着推开他用来遮掩的手，看他倔强的偏开视线。眼框里泛着一层透亮的泪，鼻尖微红，薄唇还使着劲儿，一副马上要哭出来的样子。

真的，金泰亨什么样子他都见过，雀跃的，害羞的，愤怒的，耍赖的，无言的，伤心的，明朗的等等等等。唯独，眼前这么脆弱的他，田柾国没见过。

他也慌了，他也不知所措了。

他还扣着他的手腕，拇指和中指相接刚好就能圈住，他好怕他会就这样真的哭起来，田柾国觉得自己罪大恶极。

他试探性地靠近他，见他没有后退就缓缓地抚上了他的后脑勺，把那人拉近自己怀里，然后一下一下地轻拍他的后背。

像是安慰似的，带着点宠溺。

金泰亨把自己下巴抵在那人肩上，还在向上眨着眼睛，咬着唇。他不想在他面前总是这么不堪一击的样子，手却是不由自主情难自已地拥住了那人的肩胛骨。

这才称的上是一个真正的拥抱吧。

他始终安静地在颤抖，尽管是在发泄，可还是在控制着自己。田柾国抚着他看起来刺人但实际上并不是很扎手的头发。

这一手头发就像金泰亨一样，外表上沉着冷静一脸写着别靠近我别走过来，张开他的荆棘吓退了那些想接近他的人，可心底里还是渴望被关注被爱，敏感同时又柔软。

田柾国看着他这样小心翼翼，挣扎又矛盾，心疼地眯起了眼，把怀里的人拥得更紧了些。

“这几年，辛苦了。”  
“我回来了，别再自己扛。”

田柾国贴着他的耳根，很轻很轻地说，低声地像是在自言自语。但是他知道金泰亨一定听见了。  
他抓着他的衣服哭得不可开交，像是铸造了很久的城墙，因为年久失修裂了缝，开始逐渐崩塌。

知道吗，一个人习惯了独自面对消化生活给他带来的各种压力，那时候很简单，因为不用顾及他人甚至不用顾虑自己。可等到身边再有人出现，拯救他于水深火热，在犹豫之间还是会变得矫情。  
金泰亨不喜欢自己这样。

广阔原野上生长的一颗树，孤独惯了还是会希望有路途中的飞鸟，停在它虽然破败不堪但还能提供休憩之地的树枝上。唱唱歌，婉转地叫几声，或者安静的站在枝头一小会儿就好。

可是他真的累了。真的需要这么一个人来给他一个肩膀靠靠，拍拍他的背说：“我在。” 

田柾国看着他声音哽咽，一句话完整的话也说不出。深陷在往事的记忆，他不想他们之间的关系只是成为值得回首的美好过去。

尽管很卑鄙，他还是在借着这并不常见的机会和金泰亨温存，放肆向他展示着自己的真心。

想要哭泣的脸红的羞涩的他，在自己面前揭开伤疤，逃离虚伪的假面。  
还想看他微笑，即使需要很长的时间但也很值得。

-  
回家之后金泰亨坐在窗前发呆，还在回味那个不知道是以什么关系什么身份作为基础的拥抱。

在他的印象中田柾国对他一直很包容，偶尔也会做一些容易让他多想的亲密动作。他想问他那些到底算什么，但又怕开了口发觉只是自己在自作多情，把原本舒适的氛围搞的尴尬。

青黄之间，韶光飞逝，一年中，太阳第二次直射到了赤道上。  
这是田柾国回来之后的第一个秋天，金泰亨踩着街道边堆着的落叶咔吱作响，步子轻佻，觉得眼前熟悉的一切竟有了些新奇。

自那天自我介绍的雷锋事件传开之后，不知道什么理由，以那件事为契机，田柾国就被老邓喊了去，说是要他当整顿学生风气的纪律委员。

简称风纪，管管没在规定时间内做规定任务的“问题学生。”特权就是上课时间自由，不受铃声限制，课后有老师单独辅导。

“你之前不是说你是做好事不留名的雷锋么，所以说，这个一直空闲的职位，就是专门为你准备的，等着你来的这一天。”好一番语重心长，情理之中。

他笑着点了点头，说“好。”  
典型的身在曹营心在汉。

或许他能借这个机会，来弥补几年来对金泰亨缺失的了解，毕竟那是个经常逃课的主。

那天看他在自己面前哭的溃不成军，差点就将心里藏的感情暴露了，他情难自抑地想和他说“金泰亨，和我在一起。”

但是他怕，怕金泰亨只是把他当成朋友，怕这种意识不断的自我繁殖，他也说不清什么时候它会再次发动攻击。

危险地像是捕鸟人收紧的网罗，不受控制蔓延的瘟疫。

当晚，田柾国躺在给转校生准备的单人宿舍里，盯着天花板发愣。他记得那人颤抖的身体，闪躲的眼神，还有掌心传递过来的温度。

他伸出手，温柔地触碰空气，像温柔的触碰他一样。用手指勾勒出那人的五官，轻抚他的脸。

“金泰亨，我喜欢你。”  
他向黑夜告白。

06

-  
希望这告白能乘着月光，让枕边的精灵传到他耳朵里。他在黑夜书卷最后一页的一角，悄悄写下那人的名字。

田柾国闭上眼，嘴角挂着笑。  
愿能与他在梦里相见。

-  
“你看过我给你写的那封信吗？”

“看了，如果一句话也算是信的话。”  
“田柾国，你这个骗子。”

他们站在一个巨大的十字路口，城市上空堆积了一些破碎的，像是被放大了体积的收藏物，白光透过去几个缺失的不成形的球体，折射出诡异的彩光。

几个分叉分流了几个庞大的人群，而他们就站在人群的中央面对面地对峙，隔了面隐形的镜子。  
被浮在空中撕的粉碎的信纸包围，还有成千上万的眼睛，盯着人心里发怵。

金泰亨说的那句话把他推到封顶浪尖，快要令他窒息。他骗他什么了，不过是说了最直白的话。

他看着其中一群人向那人涌去，把他围起来，把他关在里面转着圈，每个人都在动着嘴唇和他说着些什么，细碎的声音逐渐汇聚在一起，音浪大的让人头皮发麻振聋发聩。

接着金泰亨脸上的情绪慢慢褪去，像是撕扯下一张完美伪装的脸皮，揉皱了扔掉，最后只剩下淡漠。  
眸子里没有光，黯然失色。  
他直勾勾地看着田柾国，以一种极不信任的，怀疑的，讨厌的，甚至厌恶他的眼神。

田柾国最害怕的就是金泰亨用这种眼神看他。  
不要这么看我，不要。他想走上前，想和他解释。可当他上前一步，他们之间的地面就开始疯狂下陷，裂成一道深不见底的鸿沟，将他们之间的距离拉得好远好远。

金泰亨就站在那头，温度降到冰点的拒绝由远至近。

“别走过来。”  
他最后说。

一双双的手从他身后伸出相交叠，遮盖住他的耳目，随即他被人海吞没，这个世界最后没了声响。

-  
田柾国大喊着从床上坐起，被单只盖了一半却还惊出了一身的冷汗。他伸手捏了捏眉心，神经绷了一晚，现在太阳穴还在隐隐跳得生疼。

他换了身衣服迈着不太稳的步子走出了宿舍，在还眯着眼犯困的一堆同学难以置信的注视下，一拳打在了公共整仪镜上。

刚才他抬眼的时候，对上镜子里金泰亨在梦里看他时的眼神，引诱，挑衅他，跟恶灵一般纠缠不休。

今天的金泰亨和以往的没什么两样，依旧是踩着铃声走进班级后门，淡淡的看他一眼算是说声“早。”

普通的再普通不过的同学关系，短暂的视线交汇，仅此而已，他还渴求什么其他的吗，希望他和以前一样跟自己好？他哪儿来的自信。

与其同时，金泰亨也模棱两可，举棋不定。

那天的拥抱并没有在实质上把两个人的距离拉近，只是情绪和氛围下的不可抗力，他单方面这么认为。他知道田柾国是个很温柔的人，可能换做谁他都会这么做。

往期待的赌注上投标，谁都有这个想法，但是他不知道自己有不有这个资格和资本。

他回头看一眼田柾国，又把不易察觉的视线收回，摆摆脑袋想把里面打成结的思绪全部倒出来。可是，有时候想把烦恼径直甩向脑后，真的好难啊。 少年陷入一段感情，纠结于是否要勇敢迈出那一步，总是不太自信的。自卑于自己够不够好，对方会不会喜欢自己。情愫没有人倾诉，只能说给自己听，然后独自烦恼，徒劳无功。

每个人成长的过程都不一样，但大多数人的青春都是一场自导自演的独幕戏，即使有人出现，参与的再多，也有人始终无法感受到你所有的悲欢喜怒。

苦闷，纠结，彷徨，都是再常见不过的情绪了。

-  
又是没怎么说上话的一天，两个人在这方面竟然也拥有着惊人的默契。金泰亨暗自懊恼。明明互相对上眼睛就有好几次，硬是把想说的话憋进肚子里，转过身抠着桌角后悔。

几年过去了，没什么长进反而还倒退了，他现在倒是怂得可以。

还有最近妈妈偶尔会跟他说话了，只是说的话前不着村后不着店的，有点莫名其妙。听久了之后，发觉她在说刚怀上自己的那段日子，眼睛里有向往，嘴角带着笑。

小巧的围兜，精致的针织帽，原来都是为了他的诞生而准备的。

是不是一切都往着好一点的方向在改变呢，金泰亨不禁这么想。

床脚放着的箱子，露出一个角。  
自他几年前把那封信放在最底下，就再没打开过。他呆愣愣地看着那个箱子，像是受了什么奇怪的吸引，光着脚走过去把它打开了。

那扇尘封记忆的大门，落满尘埃的锈锁应声落地。里面保存的东西，还如同昨日光景一般鲜活，连结着他的心脏，一上一下有力地跳动着。

金泰亨就像是走进了记忆的地下城，一层一层，下沉的旋转楼梯，光线忽明忽暗。

等他走到底了，看见城堡的最底端他正闭着眼躺在那间空房的中心，手里拿着一封泛黄的信。  
上面写着“致泰亨 柾国”。是带着些许温度的字体。

他看见床上的自己勾着嘴角。他走过去，拿起那封信，拆开来看。

信纸一分一毫地被抽出，他沿着折痕将其缓缓展开，白纸黑字写得清楚，  
“金泰亨，我从一开始就没把你当成朋友。”

多直接的告别，扎得人眼疼。

顿时周围石墙上的火把自燃，直窜的火星子摇曳，映照着床上那人突然失去血色的脸，地上黑影绰绰。

这句话化成一把匕首，捅碎了他放在箱子里的最后一颗心脏。

灵魂整个从躯体中抽离出来，他大概知道是一种什么感觉了。胸腔里被生生挖走一大块，向外淌着血，空虚填补着空虚。

感官变得模糊，他想告诉自己这只是一个噩梦，在虚幻和现实中作茧自缚。

如果他早点拆开这封信，是不是就可以少自欺欺人好几年。病床前垂死挣扎吊着一口气的人，凭着什么苟延残喘过了这几年。

所以他们之间算什么，朋友都不是。  
全是人前粉饰的谎言。  
金泰亨拧着眉笑。眼角一滴泪，滑出时滚烫，落下时冰凉。

上赶着看戏而降临的夜晚，好像有恶魔在他耳边低语。万般思绪牵绕在他心头，只剩下无所适从。

窗外的霓虹，星星点点，浮浮沉沉。他无法传递的真心，起起落落。

被撕碎的信纸散乱在垃圾桶里，迎来了不属于它刺眼的白昼。

果然心情郁闷，看什么都不顺眼。  
金泰亨自起床以后身边的氛围就阴沉的很，没睡好的缘故，眼尾上挑，显得整个人更加锋利了些。  
本来因为田柾国回来而变得些许温顺些的他，因为那破信，又露出了锋芒。

“诶早啊小子。”刚停完车出来，校医拿着钥匙晃着圈，转头就看到一个浑身上下写着“我很不爽谁也别来烦我”的少年，校服穿得整齐规矩也掩不了身上的痞气。

“……”金泰亨看了他一眼，没说话但还是点了点头，卯足了劲似的压着火。

“一大早吃枪炮了？谁惹你了？”校医还看热闹似的打趣，看那小子好不容易最近收敛点，现在脸色莫名其妙又冷了。和那变季的天气似的，忽热忽冷。

“别提。”金泰亨挡开他要落在自己肩头的手，往教学楼走，留下一个带着刺头的后脑勺。

他不想看见田柾国，一点也不想，完全不想。  
一路带着风，他绕过走廊上稀稀散散的学生，躲进了校医室内置的厕所。

那是个私人设施，除了校医没人使用，他不想上课的时候就呆在那。一年前就把校医也挤走了，零零碎碎的往里面搬东西，撬了原本的砖，几个月就把那地方大变样，现在那里是属于他的一片天地。

“当个建筑师吧。”这是那个穿着白大褂的男人看到之后和他说的第一句话。

怎么说，这个人，对金泰亨来说是个很神奇的存在。他脑回路和普通人不一样，说话有着明喻暗讽的习惯，待人却极为真诚，极端的集合体，却意外地跟他合的来。

有次他们有一句没一句的搭着话，金泰亨问他“为什么不举报我逃课，为什么让我占了你的地方？”

那人看也不看他一眼，叼着烟说，“我不是老师，我不喜欢教人做人。况且厕所哪儿都有，我不缺那一个。”  
“你的事你自己管，你又不是生活无法自理的小屁孩。”他偶尔会在他面前抽烟，然后过几天又说要戒买了堆糖罐。他活的十分自我，在自己那套准则里，不踏进别人的领域，自律但又张扬。

他在他身上学到，人有时候没必要互相理解，相处的方式变简单，你无需费尽心思猜我在想什么，我也无需挠破脑袋去揣测你。这样会活得轻松很多。

那么，田柾国呢？他想知道他怎么想的吗？

金泰亨无法不对他抱有好奇。  
他总让他陷入一种无限循环的自我纠结。有时候他都想走到他面前，揪着他的领子指着他的鼻子问清楚。

“又往这躲？那怎么刚才不和我一起走。”校医看着那扇门开着，往里探了探脑袋。

“我想和你说件事。”金泰亨放下手里正把玩的糖罐，很认真的看着他，缓缓开了口，“我喜欢上一个人，好几年前就开始喜欢了。”

“这么正经，不会是我吧？”校医冲他玩味的挑眉。

金泰亨白了他一眼，突然后悔为什么要找这么个人谈心。

“嗯，所以呢？不敢告白？”校医撕开一颗糖，放进嘴里直接嚼碎，“总有一个人来打破你生活的常规，你只是胆小而已。”他看着金泰亨，像是在看以前的自己。

“上课去吧，小心我举报你哦。”

他把他从椅子上拉起，轻轻推了出去。然后对着空气发了一小会儿呆。

自卑，单纯，孤注一掷。堕落，沉重，快乐，是好是坏。某些问题，该留给谁来解答，无人知晓。

金泰亨在纸上画着迷宫，乱无章法地笔尖在纸上走着，划出沙沙的声响。由点及线，缠绕在一起，和他那复杂的思绪一般，找不到终点。

而这些思绪的源头，正坐在他斜后方听着老师讲课，时不时抬头看黑板，殊不知自己自己正被某人牢牢惦记。

田柾国其实在想关于那个梦。他知道金泰亨会多想，他不会那么轻易的就读懂自己的意图。他单纯，不怎么会把东西往深了想，能够直白的告诉他再好不过了，只是那个时候他对自己没什么自信。

下课的时候总是很吵，无论时间长短，好像这个年纪的少年们，总是在过度消耗自己为这个世界增添一点吵闹，炫耀，或者张扬着一些什么，好留下能够证明自己存在的证据。

奔跑，抬起落下的鞋跟；摇晃，头顶吊着的电灯；翻卷，又折着页的教科书。嬉闹，大笑，交谈，打架，做几件大胆的事，被老师追着喊叫，吸引注目。甚是缤纷。

如果在失去自知的时候，有人告诉你正在被爱着。如果在脆弱无助的时候，有人和你说要坚强。觉得自己一无是处的时候，有人站出来肯定你的价值，找出你的独特。

除了那个不像样的父亲，金泰亨的世界里还有这些人存在着，他没什么好怨天尤人的。

他和普通人一样，可以被爱，可以爱，可以找到属于自己的生活。

他一直在和自己脑袋里不认同他的声音作斗争，他试图不去衡量和批判听到的每一个谎言，他想敲碎他心里那面对峙不休的镜子。

“我不想只能在深夜降临时爱你。”  
金泰亨和田柾国心底同时响起这个声音。

“喂，金泰亨，出来一下。我想和你谈谈。”田柾国站起身，往金泰亨头顶搓了一下。

“我也想和你谈谈。”金泰亨跟着他出去。他抢先走到田柾国前面，牵起那人的手腕。

同学们看到了都让开一条道，以为他要带着他去某个不知名的地方，揍一顿这个刚来不久的转学生。用那瘦削的拳头，或者有力的长腿。都是闲事，管他呢。

他们消失在人群视线的终点，走廊的尽头。

“哦，来了。”一个不带疑问性质的陈述句。校医收起掌心，把书一合，含着微笑带上门走了出去。  
“还有这么个地方？”田柾国睁大了眼睛张望，“这里原本是用来做什么的？仓库？”他伸出手覆上那些后期翻改的格局，眼里有些惊喜。“你的杰作？”

金泰亨坐在靠近窗口的地方点点头，看着这人东摸西摸，没一点之前不搭理自己的架子。他很想往他后背揣上一脚，让他变得灰头土脸的再开始谈。没别的，就想报复他让自己画地为牢，在圈子里兜来兜去。 

等好奇宝宝看够了，金泰亨开口了，“我看了你给我的信。”田柾国挑了挑眉，他想起那个梦，太阳穴开始疯狂跳动。

“嗯。”他试图让自己的声音听上去沉稳一点。

“我把它撕得粉碎。什么一开始就没把我当朋友。”  
“田柾国，滚蛋吧。”

说完他觉得很爽快。这可能是他这几年最爽快的一刻。做想做的事，说想说的话，像他一直希望的那样。

这出乎田柾国的意外。因为，梦境里的金泰亨至少，更礼貌一些。不知道为什么，他想笑。

“你别笑，听我说。”金泰亨朝他勾勾手，让他在窗边那个椅子上坐下。

“我没有可以足够挥霍的资本，身后无推手眼前无明灯。我也没有什么梦想，曾经就想着这样漫无目的地向前走着。唯一坚持过的事情就是喜欢一个人三五年。”

“我没什么擅长的东西，喜欢一点建筑艺术。我也没觉得我有什么那方面的天赋。但是只要你说我可以，我就觉得自己行。你对我就是那样的存在。”

他盯着他的脚尖，说完才对上那人的眼，他看见田柾国一双透亮的眼睛，那人没躲避，反而靠的更近。

他正窃喜着呢。这是告白吗，金泰亨说喜欢他。他无法掩饰的笑意渡上了眉眼，扬起了嘴角。

金泰亨不安的手指交叉缠绕着，焦虑，又期待，眼里闪着光。他接着说，  
“我说完了，轮到你了，所以你要和我谈什么？”

“谈个恋爱，金泰亨你个蠢蛋。”

07

-  
“土爆了。”  
金泰亨笑得一脸豁然开朗。

心里的那面镜子满是裂痕，早就碎了一地。被隔阂的两个人终于脱离了禁锢，触碰到了彼此。

世界上没有永固的冰河，迷茫的舰队最终会走出困境，重见天日。让海平面升起的第一缕希望的曙光，落在早已准备好的船帆上。

他们就这样望向对方的眼底，直到在那双眼睛里看到了自己，视线里再装不下别的。

“我回去会把撕碎的信纸全部重新粘起来。”金泰亨咬牙切齿地说，边说边眼刀那个还在幸灾乐祸的始作俑者，“留着用来嘲笑你，还说是情书。你很好意思。”

田柾国就知道金泰亨肯定是榆木脑袋，敲一下才肯响一下。

“我也没给别人写过，怎么，你很有经验？”他靠过去，审视的眼光上下打量那个越缩越往后的人。他揽住他的腰，“还退，想掉下去啊？”  
手放上去就没有一点想要松的意思。

金泰亨握着他的手偏过头，看着窗外。  
路道旁种了很多大树，和侧边的灌木丛相比高大显眼得多，不受限制枝叶繁盛，光泽有序。而灌木多为干燥坚硬，经常被修剪成平整的样子 。

可无论怎么修剪，它依旧会自由的生长成自己想要的样子，一次又一次，愿而往复。倔强，个性，充满生机。

“喂，田柾国。你什么时候…嗯？”  
金泰亨刚一回头那人就凑上来吻他的嘴角。  
他马上挺直了背，整个人红的不行，张了张嘴，惊讶到说不出话。

“我说从看到你的第一眼，我就想着要把这个人搞到手，你信么？”田柾国拉着他从窗台上下来，手环上他的腰，脑袋在他颈窝里粘人地蹭。  
金泰亨喉咙里滚出几声低笑，震得他耳朵痒痒。

这不是就说得通了吗。升高的体温，刻意营造的暧昧，眼睛里看不透的情绪。

一见倾心，两情相悦，不过都是一往情深。那些他们很享受的在意的过程，好在也迎来了令人欣喜的结果。

“金泰亨，我喜欢你。从以前开始，今后也将如此。”他轻吻了他的额头，勾了勾他的小指，“现在，该去上课了。”他松开了他，慢吞吞走到门前，回头，给了那人一个飞吻。

金泰亨憋着笑抿了抿嘴，“骚不死你。”

两人一前一后回了教室，惹了一身奇怪的眼光。不是去单挑了吗？怎么不见一点痕迹，干净，整洁，还有种说不上来的氛围。

若无其事地拿出笔和本子，田柾国装模作样的在纸页上写写画画，偶尔抬头。再低头时就发现了自己细细勾勒出了那人的轮廓，简单的几笔，凌跃在纸上。

他的记性很好，看一眼就能记住一些东西，而且记得很牢。他挺喜欢画画的，就画着玩，画了很多。零零散散的纸张积攒了很多，灰白的，有色彩的，放在柜子里，都是画的那一个人，金泰亨。

铅笔，碳素笔，画笔，刷子……用了很多工具，将他的明亮笑貌刻画在纸上，这是他几年来想念金泰亨时唯一能做的消遣。浸染着各色的图画，充满了想要拥抱他的心。

呆在一个地方，安静上几个小时，往纸上填充他的各种情绪，或明亮，或黯淡，就像是在和他对话一样。

现在，好像几年的光景倏地将他带到自己眼前，时空的旅人。就像那天他碰巧遇到，然后把晕倒的他背起来一样。

神灵击中了他们，然后他们开始向彼此奔赴追随，义无反顾。

有些事情，真的就像是命中注定了的一样，冥冥中都安排好了，无论你是逆着还是顺着来，该发生的事情都会发生。一件一件的，有的砸的你措手不及，而有的会给你带来一生的惊喜。

金泰亨，就是上天给田柾国带来的礼物。

“走吧。”他一手撑在桌子上，另一只手够远了去揪那人的衣角。等到那人回头，视线与他的汇合，他又移开，低着头笑得青涩。

“你是不是忘了什么事？”金泰亨坐在公交车上朝那人使眼色。车上人很多，熙熙攘攘的，嘈杂的环境下可能盖过了他声音并不大的低语。

一个寄宿生，头脑发热稀里糊涂跟着他上了车，他现在可是要去打工的。

“什么？”田柾国凑到他跟前，一双圆溜溜透着水光的眼睛眨啊眨的，“你刚说什么？”

距离一下子缩得很短，他连他的下睫毛都看得一清二楚，空气变得安静，呼吸吐在他耳根，引起一阵酥麻。  
这时候他还需要想什么别的呢？

“没什么。你很可爱。”他脱口而出，装作很随意地瞟了他一眼，然后偏头盯着反光的车窗玻璃，偷偷看那窗上映着的愣住的脸。

沉默，是心照不宣的快乐。

风推动风车，阳光恰好穿透过澄净的云层，身边经过的那人身上，有风铃声。如此美好。

“又见到这位同学了，能告诉我你的名字吗？”男人笑着走过来拍了拍他的肩。“叔，我叫田柾国。”他也回给他一个微笑。

人们为什么会说，在非常时刻的时候，人与人的表面关系是最容易拉近的，因为有着共同的目的和利益。当然他知道，他和餐馆老板不已经是表面上的好关系了，他将像金泰亨一样，对他视如己出。

“你跟着我来打工，到时候回去晚了怎么办？”担心纠结之下金泰亨还是问出了这个问题。

“你有什么好担心我的，我回学校。你可是要自己回家的，话说……”田柾国朝他挑眉，“我什么时候能……”

“别想。”金泰亨把擦过手的抹布往他面前一晃，打断了他的话，还闪过了一个意味不明的狡黠的笑容。

他可不希望自己藏在家里以前保存的东西给那个人发现，那些小心思，在现在看来还是会觉得不好意思。

东挑西拣的小东西上，承载了他多少难言的情话，难耐的思念，难平的心动。或许，或许某天他也将告诉他吧。在未来的某些日子，他也会想要和他说起这些原本只属于一个人的故事。  
因为他的出现，成了两个人的。

未来。一条命运的线将两个人连接在一起，互相支撑守望，迎接一切到来。多么浪漫的词眼。

-  
“今天辛苦你们啦，小国的工资现在给，也不知道你下次什么时候来。”老板掏钱的样子真的很老板，从后裤兜里拿出钱包挑出几张递给他，脸上还挂着欣慰的笑容。

男人发觉金泰亨的笑容相比之前多了起来。两个少年离开的背影粘在一起，缓缓陷入街道的人群里。

“you’ve given me the best gift that I've ever known.you give me purpose.”  
回去的路上田柾国偏过脸在金泰亨耳边哼着歌，揽着他的肩随着节奏左晃右晃。

当周围的一切的声音都沉淀安静下来，世界好像就剩下他们两个。路灯浸在水里，车流来回。

“欸，你来的车上想和我说什么，我一直很想问你来着。”田柾国朝着他挤眉弄眼老一阵子，好不烦人。

“就，我校服你什么时候还我？”都呆在一起打完工了还说也没意思了，金泰亨就随便编了一个，反正也确有其事。他无意识的抓着自己的书包袋子，指甲在上面的折痕上抠来抠去，仰头打了个哈欠，眼角泛出水光。 

“你，想和我回宿舍就直说。”田柾国跳了一步，慢慢转过身和他脚尖对着脚尖，额头贴着额头，嘴角扬的嚣张。

他笑着蹭蹭他的鼻子，“好啊。”

他看见路灯没照到的地方升起两只发着光的眼睛，又道，“才怪。走了。”他挠挠田柾国的下巴，跑着赶上刚好来的公车，“回学校注意安全啊。”  
一窜，就没了人影。

田柾国站在原地，挥着手看公车经过。他视线一直黏在靠窗坐着的那人身上，圆脑袋也跟着不断调整角度，直到他消失在自己视野外。

他没有搭车，一个人疯跑在人行道上，迎着风展开笑脸，书包在背上跃起又落下。脚被包裹在鞋子里，每一步，都是真实的脚踏实地的感觉，和他心里那块已经被安定好了的石头一般。

从怦然心动，到欣喜若狂，他为何像个傻瓜般如此悸动。因为那枯竭的心脏开始重新跳动，心情绚烂的像是升上夜空燃烧的花火。

灰色的城市之下，绽放着金色的季节。 

依旧吵闹着的走廊，一张张还未褪稚气的脸，迎来了高三的第一个学期。如果说高一至高二是漫长寂静的海岸线，那么高三就是逐渐袭来的潮涌。渐渐堆满桌子的作业书本和试卷，抽屉里塞了多少用不完还不停累积的草稿本和文具。

时过境迁，那些少年的志向也开始悄悄抬头，有了迹。关于目标，关于梦想，这些抽象的词，他们该如何去填补。

“想好了吗？这一年怎么过。”体育课休息的间隙，田柾国跑去和金泰亨躲在一起说悄悄话。

他没有马上接话，看着跑来跑去的人群发了一小会儿呆，拉过旁边坐着的那人的手，轻捏着他的指节。

模模糊糊地想过一点，那不是看得很清晰的前路。他知道自己跟得上学业，只不过要往上拔高，他不清楚他是不是有这个意愿，毕竟时间也很有限。去平衡生活和学习，对他来说并不是一件简单的事情。

“你呢？”于是他问。在自己还没有想好的时候，借鉴旁人的看法是最快捷有效的方法了。况且，他对田柾国的未来感兴趣的不得了。

那人抓过他的手，放进口袋里牵着。光是手指静静地摩擦，十指交合，就燃起了他的爱意，满得快要溢出来。掌心的温度缓缓相融，让他微凉的指尖贴在自己手背上。

“别的我也没怎么想，我只是觉得，和你一起就好。”  
“不论是学习，生活，还是往更好的方向走，我身边要有你。我先确保这一点。”

是啊，不用太过于心急焦虑。如果做好了眼下该做的事，那么时间迟早会给出你答案。

-  
“你俩关系可以啊感觉。”  
老邓拿着成绩分析来回瞟着“老实”在他跟前站着的两个人，“挺中上的成绩。差距不大，但是你俩有点偏科。巧的是刚好互补。泰亨的理科好一点，田柾国你的文科好一点。我已经和你同桌说了，回教室把座位换了，要互相学习知不知道。趁着这最后一年不要给自己留下任何遗憾。”

“好。知道了老师。”两人对视一笑走出了办公室，脚步格外的轻快。

田柾国帮金泰亨挪着桌椅，对前同桌没得一点留念的样子惹来了那位同学的不快。“你怎么看起来很高兴的样子，你刚转来不知道金泰亨什么样子。你知道他……”

“迟到，逃课，打架么？”他把桌子上参差不齐的书摞的整齐，继续说。  
“不好意思，我看人不需要别人来教我，我有自己的判断。”他抬眼看了眼那个人，沉了脸色。

上课铃响之后金泰亨回来了，看着田柾国脸色不太对劲。于是怼了怼他的胳膊肘，在本子的空白处给他写了一行字：怎么了？脸黑成这样。旁边还画了个小笑脸。

他看了心马上就软了，嘴角绷紧的线条都柔和了些。他现在只想摸摸他的头发，把他圈在自己怀里。

他拿起笔在那本子上写了两个字，累吗。又立马把它涂的漆黑一团。他还是希望有天金泰亨会主动愿意自己和他说起这些，而不是他以一个不是当事人的角度去问。

人生来本没有利爪，没有獠牙，没有骨刺。有的人却干着只有恶魔才会做的张牙舞爪的行为。

因为本人不需要付出代价时，就能很轻易的和恶魔做交易了。蒙蔽了的双眼，随便把别人推向不复的深渊。若是有人来指责，就拿那双虚实不分的眼睛说，我什么都不知道啊，我做了什么，我什么都没有看见。

撇的一干二净。

老邓的字写的太丑了。最后田柾国这么写，把本子推了回去，然后听见那人低头轻笑的声音。

老邓不知道自己莫名被嫌弃的彻底，依旧激昂地讲课，拿着粉笔大刀阔斧。讲台下一片同学点头如捣蒜时，两个少年的手臂静静地靠在一起。

“带我去你宿舍。”金泰亨向田柾国提出要求，周五了，老板说今天不用去，让他好好休息，别再像上次那样累倒了。  
说罢他就看着那人喝水立马呛出了声。

单挑起眉，“真的？”他用手背擦过嘴，舔了舔唇。

收拾着书包的手都快了些。转念一想，“要去拿校服哦？”露出鄙夷的兔牙，看到金泰亨捂着肚子笑弯了腰。

被自己的一句话惹的情绪跌宕起伏的样子，是真的在意的不得了才会这样吧。  
他感觉心脏被填满了，暖烘烘的。

“先，在门口等一下。”田柾国两手放在他肩上，做了个缓缓的安抚动作，“我整理一下。”

两分钟之后门被打开，他伸手作出邀请，“请进。”  
带上门，落了锁。  
将吵闹的走廊隔绝在外面，难得的二人世界。

金泰亨把书包放在那张单人桌上，爬上去窝在那里，抱着自己的膝盖。

安安静静地看着站在他面前有些不知所措的田柾国，缓缓开了口，“我想和你聊会儿天。”待他在自己身边的床头坐下，他说。

“你同桌和你说了些什么吧，所以你才脸黑。”

“不需要替我为那些无须有的评价烦恼，因为我也不在乎。我刚开始也会暗自生气，但是时间长了我也会累的。我有很多想做的事情，要耗费很多脑力和体力。我没有闲心思去烦恼这些。”

“成蛆，这种生物需要寄生在别人身上，靠着依赖才能够过活。我没有必要去计较这些离开我就活不久的东西，就当积点德，何乐而不为。”

之前他可以去无视这些，现在他只想把目光专注在那一个人身上。

目迷五色的，复杂纷乱的东西太多了，只会干扰他的视线让他看不清楚。他只要看得到那一种单色就够了，剩下的其余的别的颜色，交给那个人来创造填补。

他松开自己抱着腿的手，看着他。

“田柾国，接吻吗。”

08

-  
田柾国还在思考着金泰亨之前说的那一番帅气的不得了的话。

瞬间被这句话轰得连渣都不剩。

他有点踌躇的眨了眨干涩的眼，喉咙开始发干。  
他反问他 ，“你知道自己刚说了什么吗？”

“嗯。”那人轻轻的应了一声，望向他的眼里全是深邃的温柔，含蓄但热烈。

他有点失神。  
他渴求正在渴求着他的他。

脑子一片空白地站起来走过去捧起那人的脸，低头吻过他的头发，前额，眉间，鼻梁，最后压上了他的唇夺取他的呼吸。

带着点难耐的冲动，还有骨子里想要珍惜的小心翼翼，他含着他的唇瓣轻柔地吮吸。  
起先还在控制着，后来渐渐地身体就燥热起来了。

他在分离喘息的间隙，将那人从桌子上托着抱起，放倒在了不是那么柔软的床垫上。

精致立体的五官，扬起绷直的下颚线，吞咽滚动的喉结，上下起伏的胸膛，还有松垮交叠在他后颈的手腕。

来自于金泰亨的一切都太致命了，他嚣张跋扈地擦亮火机，暗蓝色的焰心窜起，要一把将他名为理智的导火索点燃。  
当引线一点点被燃烧殆尽，他原本温柔的动作也逐渐变得没有章法了起来。

不分轻重缓急，他们呼吸交融，唇齿相契。也不知道是谁先撬开了谁的齿关，谁绵软青涩地探了舌头，短暂的晃神过后，勾起无尽的纠缠和回应。滑涩的触碰，交换的呼吸，他泛着水光发红的眼尾。

长裤落了一只裤腿半垂在地面，被推到前胸的校服叠起了褶皱。田柾国抚过他些许瘦削的肋骨，从心脏开始，一路尽数落下湿润温热的吻。

泛着白的雪地上红星点缀，还未说出口的深刻爱意化作低吟呢喃。

偶尔从他嘴里哼出的曲调极具魅力，除了他，不归任何人所有。

坠入爱河，他们忘了情，交叠的掌心炽热滚烫。

-  
头肩相倚，两人戴着耳机靠在白墙上，光从窗外透进来投下温柔的影子。

“one day I d wake up feeling more.but I had already reach the shore.”

“听同一首歌的时候，感觉脑电波会产生很特别的共鸣。在一个时间段，如果放空脑袋，安静的听一首歌，并且同时有人和你一起分享这份难得的安静，在我看来，是一件十分浪漫的事。”  
金泰亨在他耳边轻声说。

田柾国拉过他的手，低头在他手背上印下一个吻，虔诚的像个信徒。

“改天再给我写封像样的情书吧。”  
“好啊。”

黑夜温柔地闭上了他们的眼睛。

-  
他迷迷糊糊地睁开眼，映入眼帘的就是金泰亨光裸的后颈和背骨。

他伸手将那人往自己怀里揽紧了些，打算再赖一会儿床。一觉醒来就能看见这般光景，谁还会想要起来写作业看书。

然而再醒来的时候，恰巧对上那人温润的眼。  
他就一直侧躺着，撑着自己的后脑勺看他，目不转睛的，嘴边还挂着甜蜜的笑。金泰亨抱着他的手臂亲了亲，“睡得好吗？”  
晨光洒在他身上，镀上一层泛着光的茸毛。

如此低沉饱含着磁性的早间问好，酥软了田柾国半个身子，他觉得自己可以再昏睡过去一次。

“那再抱一会儿就起来？”他往他怀里钻，双臂环着他的腰，好玩似的用头发蹭着他脖子上的软肉，乖的像只撒娇的大猫，柔软又香甜。

田柾国在脑子里鞭策了自己一百来遍，才勉强守住了理性。这一会儿的时间过得太快了，好想抱一辈子。他暗暗感叹。

他盯着他起身翻找行李箱的后背，从脖子滑到肩头，绕过上臂向中间靠拢，经过两块肩胛骨一路向下，线条流畅地隐没在了凹陷的腰窝之间。  
他看的出神，直到他自己的卫衣阻绝了他的视线。

一样的衣服套在金泰亨身上，就显得有点过于空荡荡了。

“好想把你养胖点。”

没过脑子的话脱口而出，田柾国都被自己给惊讶到了，还假装做作的捂上了嘴。

他只要看他一眼，就已经都想好了以后生活的衣食住行，短暂的对视就能换来更加长久的打算。这就是金泰亨的魔力，给他对未来的无限遐想。

那人没有觉得奇怪，倒像是害羞了似的转过头，瞪了他一眼，带上帽子想要把自己藏起来。再若无其事地走过来抬腿朝他踢了一脚，催促他赶紧起床。

两个人穿着颜色相近的黑色卫衣，踩着拖鞋就进了食堂。周末呆在学校里的人并不多，说是赖床也没赖多久，其实生物钟这种东西还是挺管用的。

有些同学还浮肿着脸颊，顶着一头酷炫的螺旋炸毛就买了包子豆浆边啃边眯着眼咬吸管，也不知道自己正被两个人盯着看。

远处的那俩熊孩子戴着帽子正在闷头憋着狂笑，手握成拳头在各自的腿上锤来锤去，即使塞满了早餐也堵不上他们笑的张扬的嘴。  
只要是两个人呆在一起就能衍生出很多乐趣，无论是多么不起眼的小事，他们都能创造出增添了笑声的回忆，并将其细心珍藏放进脑海的匣子里。

绕进小道，田柾国勾着金泰亨的小指一路又打又闹的回了宿舍。  
他牵着他的手藏在袖子里，看着他的侧脸，想起昨天他缩在桌子上和他说的话，多多少少也能理解一点了。

金泰亨难得直言不讳的热情，可能就是想冲散自己在那些烦人心事上集中的注意力。  
想到这里田柾国脸有点发热，暗自懊恼。

他知道他从以前开始就是个温柔敏感的人，他什么都知道，只是不愿意去想这些。

如果把每句听到的话咬碎，咀嚼，吞咽，以此重复，这样会难以消化的吧。某些东西其实真的只需要囫囵吞枣就足够了，知道味道苦涩难以下咽，就不必再去细细品味了。 

他知道金泰亨把他的话听进去了，他回来了，所以他不要再需要一个人自己扛。

这么要强的人在唯独自己面前示弱，这种被深刻需要的感觉，他等那一刻等的太久了。不想让他的这份信任被辜负，田柾国下定决心要变得更强。

产生意识，永远是改变的第一步。想到了就要去做，这是他惯守的信则。

把桌子留给金泰亨，他往地上垫了一些不薄不厚的杂志，拿起书掀开床垫往床板子上放。  
惹的旁边一直看着的人一头问号，“怎么了，不想和我在一张桌子上学习啊？”

“我需要足够的注意力和专注。”言外之意，你对我诱惑力太大了，会把我的定力打的稀散，我只有这样才能勉强维持住想专注于学习的心。

看着那个真挚的圆后脑勺，他笑了。  
搬过椅子坐到了书桌前，久违的开启了两个人一同学习的时光。

这让他想起在几年前的图书馆，那个少言寡语的少年曾在他面前看书累到睡着。书本架在脸上，呼吸绵长安稳，时不时地调整着位置，像个睡梦中无意识乱动的小孩。

几年过去了，现在已经在他身上看不出什么稚嫩的感觉了，他自己也如此。流逝的时间和各异的世事对一个人的改造真的是很神奇。

他把这称作改造，是因为改变有好有坏，而改造，必定是向着新的形势和需要，是更好的。

-  
沉默在他们之间并不会产生尴尬，因为他们随时都在为下次开口而做着充分的准备，享受着无需言说的默契。  
喜欢摁动中性笔，偶尔停下翻动书页的手，回头的时候身后的人也恰好看过来，那种相视一笑的距离感。

像是等候多时的惊喜，像是瞬间充满电一般。学生时代，只需要一点点动力，就能长时间的把自己定好的任务继续做下去，好像永远有着消耗不完的精力来源。

“来，检查检查。”  
金泰亨坐在椅子上晃着作业本，用光脚去够那人的背，感受到了隔着衣料却还依旧温暖的体温。

那人回过头，手向上做了个左右拉伸，放松僵直的脖子环绕了一圈。然后立马走过来从后拥住他的肩，鼻尖磨蹭着他后颈，软软糯糯地不知道在哼哼些什么。

“等会儿，我先补充点能量。”逐渐靠近的声音传到他耳朵里，好了这回他听清楚了，笑着任那人把自己的头发搓得稀乱。

他们各自拿着彼此的作业看，放在一起一道题一道题的对比，在纸张上滑着的手指不知不觉的就碰到了一起。

“对接成功。”  
金泰亨盯着两人的指尖小声嘟囔，说完还偷偷瞥那人反应，只见那人眼睛都笑弯了，脸上大写的全是喜欢。

无论金泰亨做什么小动作，田柾国只要看到了，都会无意间就被可爱到。

仅仅几道题的差异，他们俩凑一块儿讨论讨论也就基本一致了。

写完作业觉得肚子有些空了，田柾国在柜子里拿了苹果出来，到洗手台洗净了。  
放嘴里啃了一口才发现好像还应该再拿一个，但又想起那人不怎么喜欢吃，可还是扬了扬手问了一句。  
“你想吃吗？想吃我可以……”帮你再拿一个。

没等他说完话，金泰亨就握着他的手腕，沿着他咬过的地方，在苹果上覆盖了一个新的缺口。

牙齿咬碎那带着些许韧度的果肉，发出脆响。  
他自下而上地抬眼看他，他们的视线就自然对到一起了，空气默契地沉寂了几秒钟。  
有些情难自禁地，田柾国开了口。

“金泰亨，我想吻你。”

他安静的等待那人的回答，心里带着点期待。

还没听到一点声音，那人就低垂着眼凑上来含住他的下唇吮着，一张一合间，整个口腔都是清甜的水果味。  
田柾国放下了手里的苹果，带着淡香的手抚上那人的脸畔，温柔地加深了这个吻。

尽管两个人都不想分开，但是时间也差不多了，金泰亨还要回家看看妈妈的情况。

在他收拾书包的间隙，田柾国拿出一件干净整洁的校服在自己身上比划来比划去，原本那件衣服上面曾经布满灰尘和鞋印。

“哦？我的校服？”  
金泰亨伸出手刚想拿回来，那人却把它藏到了身后，和他玩起了老鹰捉小鸡的游戏。趁着他一个不注意将他抱起，无处安放的长腿在空中划出好看的弧度。

怎么着田柾国也不放他下来，除非他答应把这件衣服留给他。软磨硬泡下他只能连声道好，只是挑衅似的往那人下巴上轻咬了一口。  
不过这到底是调情还是报复，也只有他自己知道。

临近出门前他被身后的人喊住，急急忙忙地存了号码。因为太黏了竟然差点忘记交换联系方式，他们自己都觉得有点不可思议。  
田柾国挠挠后脑勺靠在门边，眼睛巴巴地望着他同他告别。

“周一，我会早点来学校。”  
金泰亨朝他挥挥手示意他进屋。

他听了扬起嘴角，心满意足地关上了门。因为要期待着周一，连同周日他的心情也会变得很好。

身上还穿着田柾国的衣服，散发着令他觉得安心的熟悉味道。他觉得要不是自己后背上背着一定重量的书，可能就会像那填充了氢气的气球一般，随着风随时可以飘走了。

一路上都怀着这种轻快的心情，一直到了家门口。他掏出钥匙打算开门，却发现门是开着的，留了条缝隙。

骤然间他的心脏就往下沉了沉，一种不太好的预感油然而生。

“妈？”他几乎是颤抖着手推开了门，地上散乱的鞋子和破碎的装饰品刺痛了他的眼睛。

门被完全打开了，他看到了客厅的全貌，所有的摆件都碎在地上，那些毛衣和帽子也被拆开散乱在一团，连茶几的位置甚至都被挪动过，完完全全狼藉一片。

他冲进家里，来来回回找遍了也没发现妈妈的身影，她的房间里还残留着看似拼命挣扎过的痕迹。

而他的房间也难逃一劫。他想要找到重新粘合的珍贵信纸，也早就没了任何踪迹，连同他跌倒谷底的好心情一起，消失的彻底。

肯定是那个男人来过。  
他咬着牙想，脸颊上的软肉都变得绷紧。

立马拿起手机拔了警，在被询问了名字之后却被告知现在他的妈妈正在医院抢救，需要家属赶快过去证明。

对方先挂了电话，他握着手机的手垂在身侧，手指用了力被印出浅白色的凹陷痕迹。他只觉得脑子里嘣的一声有什么东西炸裂开了，感官视听瞬间都被混淆。

他有恐惧，有不安，但此时更多的是愤怒。

当他赶过去的时候， 隔着急救室有一定距离的大厅里，已经围满了一圈人。有警察，有医护人员，还有纯粹是想图个热闹的看客。

他拨开人群走过去，看到一个男人狼狈地跪在那儿，被烤着手铐，浑身酒气。那人抬头看到他的时候，他不知道怎么去形容那种眼神，与其说是后悔莫及急于忏悔，不如说那是不知廉耻厚着脸皮请求原谅，毫无真心。

“泰亨啊，我真的错了。”这声音让他头皮发麻，太阳穴猛的突了一下，他扬了扬眉试图减轻这种刺痛感，发现其实自己还是不知道该如何去面对这种场面。

那个人曾经是他的父亲，从他对母亲恶行相向，对自己痛下狠手的时候起，就成了个不折不扣的混蛋。好些年过去了，他已经不再是自己的父亲，可他依旧是个混蛋。

“我偶尔会想起他的好。”妈妈还没生病的时候，跟自己说过这样的话，“我想我会原谅他。”

一个瘦弱的女人，想选择原谅那个男人原因是什么？不是因为她还惦记着那微不足道的好，而是只是想试着劝说自己，让自己走出过去，走出困境，不再被那些闹心玩意束缚住而已。

金泰亨也会这么做的。他也不再是以前那个会拿着酒瓶和他爸互砸的小孩了。他有愤怒的情绪，但他会学会控制。

“这是你爸爸吧？是他自己过来自首的，你妈妈是突发性精神休克，在输氧过后情况有些好转，但仍然在昏迷中。”

自首？他心里暗自讽刺，因为可以借着酗酒精神不稳定这点逃避责任或者减轻惩罚吧。  
“他不是我爸。但医药用费必须他来付。”

“我知道，是离婚了的吧。先不管那些，如果可以的话，请你先去看看你妈妈，随后跟我们做个关系调查。”警员拿着记事板，跟他说了些安抚性的话。

他点了点头，隔着玻璃看到了苍白病床上躺着的那个虚弱的女人。皱着眉，不想让眼泪就这么掉下来。他没在妈妈面前哭过，他曾向她承诺，自己会成长为能让她依靠的男子汉。

意识放着空，都没听清警员们问了他什么，只是无意识的点头摇头。  
他只知道自己在调查结束之后，走过去和那个男人说了一句话，“别再出现在我面前。如果我妈没醒过来，我可能会控制不住自己杀了你。”

所以，滚远点，别再回来。  
就这样继续在你那发臭发烂的人生里消失吧。

09

-  
原谅比愤怒更需要勇气。

而原谅的定义并不是一定要在口头上表达出来。  
你可以选择在潜意识里，就暗暗告诉自己。你可以继续恨他，但不会再因此感到愤怒，这两种情绪并不矛盾。

如果紧紧抓住愤怒和痛苦不松手，只会让愤怒和痛苦更加延长。原谅，可以将你从痛苦中解放出来，让你可以更清楚明白地活在当下。

若将其比喻成一种具体的事物，就像是指甲边的倒刺，越是去在意它，越觉得不顺心不顺眼。  
用手去拨弄又会痛，要撕扯偶尔还会流血，于是心情更加郁闷。

但如果不去在意，或是趁早用剪刀平整的剪去，花不了几天它就能自己长好，和从来没有存在过一样。

-  
医院的休息处，金泰亨坐在那里，十指交握用力压着指节，低垂着脑袋，他正盯着自己的鞋跟发呆。

从很久以前开始他就不喜欢这个地方，感性和理性混杂在一起，时而嘈杂又冷寂，来来去去有太多生命的终止和延续。

明明之前一切都在往好的方向转变。  
但现在，休克，抢救，通知书。  
他狠狠地闭上眼睛不敢继续想。

这里到了晚上，头顶的照明灯依旧很亮，白光反射在白墙上，要晃地他脑袋几近缺氧。  
他走到那条长走廊的尽头，撑着手臂趴在那儿看楼下的人来人往。

路灯昏黄地隐匿在树叶之间，风吹过的时候偶尔露出一些透着光的间隙，沙沙作响，看不清晰。  
他就缩在那儿，也不知道该干什么，小小的一团，对面的霓虹在他身后落下影子。

不知道待了多久，他的手开始有点发凉了。  
就在这时，裤兜里的手机震了一下。他点亮屏幕，是田柾国发过来的语音消息，他伸出手指在上面戳了一下。

“金泰亨，”那人喊着他的名字，顿了一小会儿，像是在思考，又像是在犹豫，但还是说“我想你了。”

黏腻的声音传进耳膜里。 他眼中含笑，淡淡地牵动了嘴角。他拨了个电话过去，刚嘟完一声那人就接了。

“柾国啊，我也想你。”  
电话一通他就听到了金泰亨的回复，还没来得及开心呢，就觉着这声音听上去好疲惫啊。

“是回去之后遇上什么辛苦的事情了吗？有好好休息吗？泰亨，好好吃晚饭了没有？”  
他一遇上金泰亨话就变得很多，问题也多，像个时刻在为宝宝操着心的幼儿园家长。

安静了一阵子，他听见他凑在话筒旁带着笑意的呼吸声，自己也莫名其妙的扬了扬眉。  
“欸，还有什么别的话想和我说吗？”

“有，不过改天。”  
金泰亨会说的，只不过还需要一点时间。

挂了电话，他默默在心里把那个人的问题都回答了一遍。嗯，是的，遇上了很辛苦的事情，还没休息，还没有吃晚饭呢。

不过好在他冰凉的指尖也稍微回了点暖。  
他抱着上臂搓了搓，打算再去看看妈妈怎么样了。

刚过拐角，医生一眼看见他就朝着他走过来了。上下翻动着病例，用比较简单的话和他说着现在他妈妈的情况，“情况有好转了，转入普通病房了。这次休克是因为经受强刺激导致心脏搏动异常，血液补给不足造成脑缺氧的后果。现在初步判断她也许明天就能醒过来。”

“会有后遗症吗？”他问。

“这要看她醒过来的状态了。”医生还是严谨地说，拍了拍他的肩膀以示安慰，告诉他妈妈换到了哪个病房就夹着病例走远了。

金泰亨压着步子打开门，走到了那张床边椅子上坐下，他轻轻握着那只有点冰凉湿润的手，企图向她传递一点自己还尚存的热量。

那年妈妈是怀着什么样的心情看着他毫无声息的躺在病床上的呢。或难过，或心疼，或带着祈愿，或背着回忆。各种情绪全部揉杂在一起，他想他此刻也体会到了。

什么话也说不出，心脏被压得闷闷的，一呼一吸都需要用力来维持。

想看她快点睁开眼睛，醒过来叫自己的名字，冲自己笑。哪怕不对自己说话不对自己笑，也请赶快醒过来吧。

世界安静的过分，钟表秒针嘀嗒走过的声音甚至都掷地有声。时间一点点流逝，她却还是没有要睁眼的迹象，呼吸罩上时有时无的水汽向他展示着她微弱的呼吸。

今天的夜晚格外的漫长。他将同着这黑夜一起，等着黎明来临，她睁开眼睛醒来的那一刻。

-  
一直相握的双手，沉寂的另一方终于有了动静。  
她指尖开始轻微的颤动，他濒临沉睡的意识猛的苏醒。接着，当太阳升起，窗户透进来第一缕阳光的时候，床上那人慢慢睁开了眼睛。

她仿佛缓了一会儿才开始适应这充满着光亮的病房，美丽的眼睛开始四处环视，他们四目相对了。

女人张了张嘴，好像要说什么话。金泰亨立马俯下身子，贴上自己的耳根，那是一声微乎其微的呼唤。女人唤他，“泰亨啊。”

泰亨啊，泰亨啊。  
他幻想了无数遍的场景，这么多年来，无数遍。

无处宣泄的情感马上从裂了口子的心底涌出来，太多了，太饱满了，等到他发觉时，他早已经热泪盈眶，泪流满面。

医生和零散的几个护士站在她床边，经过一番好生检查过后，一起走过来轻轻推着他过去，“她想和你说说话。”

他脚步有些踌躇，像是第一次被公然推上演讲台发言的无措的孩子。她抬手要他坐到自己床边，牵起他的手，与以往不同，那看向他的眸子透着亮，还有情。

他的妈妈回来了。

“泰亨啊，我好像做了一个很长的梦。梦里我不记得任何人。除了你，只有小时候的你。”

“每天都泡在旧茶罐子里，嘴里全是苦涩的味道。我就在罐子底部，声音透过水的介质，传到我耳朵里听不清晰。”

她久久望着他，平静的语调述说着看似久远的奇幻故事。她靠近他给了他一个拥抱，用手拭去他脸上的泪，抚摸他的头发轻拍着他的背。  
不一会儿她的小孩就睡着了。

叫了医生过来，说是他守了自己整整一夜，也没吃东西，神经稍微一放松下来就很容易昏睡。

“辛苦了，我的泰亨啊。”

等到金泰亨再醒来的时候，已经是周日了。他看见自己手上输着液，垂在头顶上方的袋子上标注着葡萄糖，已经见底了。

他用力皱了鼻子闭了闭眼睛再睁开，还感觉不太真实。他直起身子歪着脑袋，想起那些现在被称作过去式的日子。  
唾沫横飞的审判庭，那个男人狰狞狡辩的脸，判下的普通的“家”，变忙碌的生活，三点一线。

都过去了。都过去了。

他带着妈妈回家，整理掉那些同过去一起全部破碎的东西，连同那段不美好的记忆一同打包，扔在了楼下的垃圾处理处。那些东西再和他无关了。

妈妈说她会重新把那些毛线拾起来，织成各种制品拿到平台去卖。改天还要去他这么些年打工的餐馆去感谢老板，能对一个陌生人这样无差别的给予照顾。

生活变得有盼头，未来的日子很明朗。

-  
田柾国一直是一个不怎么喜欢和人有什么接触的人，情绪不冷不热。他觉得人与人之间的相处太过复杂，那与他追求的简单生活相冲突。

相知相熟，随后就会有争议，有冲突。为了避免这些不必要的争端，他学会控制距离，把自己划进舒适圈里，安稳，自在，也坚决不踏出去一步。

可能和家庭环境有关，爸妈都是事业上的强者，频繁的商业合作，伸手之交已经成了刻进骨子里的理性。他们始终保持客观，游刃有余的面对萍水相逢的各类人。

有些潜移默化吧，他渐渐地也随着时间看淡了这种交情，认为无足轻重而已。

本来平淡无奇的生活，他可能会选择就那样度过一生。那个叫金泰亨的，却跌跌撞撞的闯进来，打乱他的节奏还重新排列组合。  
新建了内容，添了音轨，做了混合。平稳的调子开始有了明显的起伏。他灰白的世界开始寻找情感热烈的颜色。

向着他靠近的那个人，就像个路上不小心被别人撞到还不停摸着后脑勺说抱歉的傻瓜，真挚笨拙又可爱。主动的奔赴才会有接下来的选择，沉迷和等待换不来自己想要的答案。

田柾国着实没想到过，没想到过有一天，他也会拥有这样理性失效的冲动感情。金泰亨的声音，还有表情，一切的一切，都是如此的惹人怜爱。

“周一就能见面了。”田柾国听着电话录音甜蜜地睡着了。

-  
他起了个大早床，看了眼桌上的闹钟，还没到要响的时间。他盯着长得一摸一样的校服不知道在那里发什么呆，都一样，他不知道在哪里纠结什么。

鬼迷心窍的，他穿了金泰亨那件校服做了打底，满意的拉上了外套拉链。等到他满怀欣喜地一路小跑到教室，发现没人还有点失落。

他踹了脚拦在后门口同学的椅子，再抬头时发现自己桌子上贴了一张便签。

眼睛一亮，立马跨过座位间隙间堆的书箱子，趴在那儿凑近了看。

是金泰亨给他留的，“别急，买早餐去了。” 

他小心翼翼地将那张便签揭下来，平整的展开，夹在本子里，兴奋抖着的腿把他期待见面的心情展现的一览无余。

没过多久，他就听到走廊外传来了有人走过来的脚步声。也许是他呢？他躲到教室后面书柜和后门的宽松缝隙里，打算在猫眼里看看那人到底是谁。

刚踏进来的那只脚，一看就知道不是金泰亨的。  
田柾国在心里切了一声，打算出来继续在桌子上趴着去等那人，可是下一秒，进来的那人的行为让他感觉很疑惑，那人拿了不知道从哪儿搞来的棒球棍，躲在前门。肥胖的身躯往里塞了一半，还露了一半在外面。

要堵人吗？堵谁？

“我会不会来的太早了一点？”此时金泰亨正在往教室的方向走着，大概还有十几米就会走进那扇前门。

那门半掩着呢，是不是田柾国躲在那儿打算吓他呢？还留这么大间隙，想整什么啊。

“田柾国？”喊了他还不出声。

他提着早餐，空不出手，有点恼。于是站在门口上前冲着那门就是一脚。  
门是没被完全打开，反而还被反弹了关上了，同时他听到了一声奇怪的痛呼。不是田柾国啊，白兴奋了。

“对不起啊。”他像是安慰那个人似的，把手肘往那门上怼了怼，也不知道是在安抚门还是安抚那个被他踢了的人。  
他摇了摇头走向后门，却发现了蹲在那儿一脸犯着花痴样的田柾国。

“我本来做好准备去救你的。”  
“你那一脚踹我心上了。”  
“金泰亨，你好帅啊。” 

等等，所以现在是什么状况。  
他把手里早餐放在桌子上，要田柾国自己先吃。然后有点气势汹汹地往前门走去。

他拉开门看到了，是那个之前找过他茬的富二代胖子。买早餐的时候他其实就注意到了，那人好像看到他就兴冲冲的跑走了，没想到是看他落单打算在这儿堵着他黑他一棍呢。

那人捂着鼻子，棒球棍也掉在地上，实在是不知道他想搞哪一出。愤恨的眼睛盯着金泰亨，半天硬是没憋出来一句话。

金泰亨站在他面前，很平静的说，“想打架就来单挑，别玩阴的。我之前一直忍你是因为你还没踩我底线，不代表我可以惯着你来作妖。打你是因为你祸从口出，是你自找的。”

“这么大了也该要为自己的言行举止负责了，别仗着自己有很厉害的父母就盼着所有人把你捧到天上。何况，你爸爸妈妈比你要讲理很多。把你那无用的胜负欲丢掉，清醒一点吧。”

其实那回打了人之后，那边的家长就有找到学校来了。一直忙于工作无暇顾孩子的父母，不知道自家孩子在学校仗着一点家世就为非作歹的行迹。

在了解了事情的源尾之后，连忙和老师还有金泰亨道歉，承诺把他带回去好好教育一番。这不，这星期刚回到学校来，那人就觉得不甘心，还要来找自己“复仇”。

他说出这些话不是因为一瞬间的成熟，只是因为没跟自己别扭了，想通了。

每个人的生命里都会来来去去出现很多人，而那每个人，其实都很有分量。他们拥有了一定的戏份，或重或轻，但都很重要，要不也不会有他们出现的必要。

一幕幕戏剧上演，有的欢喜有的荒诞，要做的事情就是接受它们，然后迎接下一幕开演。

生活就是如此往复。

这些东西，在金泰亨的世界里扮演了极其重要的角色，就像是那些巨大的不停闪烁的警示灯。当那些警示灯开始闪烁，这就代表着他身边有什么东西需要开始改变了。

还没等那人给点反应，他就转身和他同桌黏在一起享用早餐去了。

趁他喝着牛奶的间隙，田柾国一把拉开衣服，十分得瑟的向他展示自己今天的内搭。  
不就是一件普通的校服吗，有什么好得瑟的。  
金泰亨挑眉撇了撇嘴，继续啃着手里的小面包，脸颊塞得满满当当的，怪可爱的。

那人一脸坏笑着凑过来，压低了嗓音贴着他耳根说，“你的。”

他笑着推开他靠的过近的脸，“起开。吃你的早餐。”

他说了周一会早点来，于是他来了。这让他突然想起几年前的那个没有作数的约定，他定定地看向田柾国的眼睛，还没开口，那人先说话了。

“这次考试之后，我带你去那个地方。”他握住他的手，“之前没去成的那个地方。”

“好。”他紧紧回握住那只手，“你别想跑。”

10

-  
走廊的尽头，校医室的内阁，田柾国背着书包夹了三罐可乐用脚推开了门。

坐在办公桌边的校医冲他挑了挑眉，十分自然的伸手接过了学生请的可乐，叩开拉环立马喝了一口，仰头发出满足的感叹。

他头往里屋撇了撇，“在里面埋头苦干着呢，看起来比打架的时候还要拼命。我刚想着上前去跟他唠个几句，就被无情地轰出来了。”

“无情啊无情。”搭着二郎腿的脚尖翘的老高了，一上一下地晃着，锃亮皮鞋上的光点偏移地像银河里的斗转星移。

今天外边儿落了阵秋雨，天空拢在灰白里，铺天盖地的雨珠砸向地面，碎裂成低空跃起的水花，带起些许马路上的尘土。

鞋底触碰不平的水洼，偶尔溅起的雨水沾染在裤脚上晕开更深的颜色。雨伞举过头顶，它们蹦跳的乐曲震动耳膜，把心情洗刷地足够通透。

身边的人动真格学习的样子，偶尔簇起的眉头，握着笔指节分明修长的手，圆润平滑的指甲，和垫在纸张上移动的小指。

“看什么？”金泰亨对他打了个响指，唤醒了田柾国逐渐跑偏到他身上的注意力。

“看你啊。”他把他的手拽过来捏了捏掌心，指尖划过掌纹向上和那人的手指扣在一起，“来，给我讲讲这道题怎么做。”

平面而起的立体视图，寥寥几笔就在金泰亨手下勾勒出来了，直观明晰。再描上几个点，做几条辅助线，流畅的线条连接在一起，结合题根给出的条件，解题过程和答案显而易见。

“会了吗？我看你本来就会吧。”  
他轻轻揪了揪田柾国的耳垂，那人一脸被看透了也无所谓的表情在笑着。

视线相对，又缓缓移开，心跳随着雨声嘀嗒，怦怦作响。

-  
考试很临近了，自然地紧张起来的不只有他们两个。挑事的找茬的都没有了，日子难得过的平静。

大家几乎都沉浸在考试的准备当中，谁也不去招惹谁。只是，很多人对金泰亨的看法不知怎么的就改变了一些，甚至开始有人向他提出关于学习上的问题了。

他也不说话，潦草的在别人递过来的作业纸上写几个字就当做是回答了。抬眼，不冷不热的态度就像是在不动声色地赶人。一堆像墙头草的存在，还想盼着他给出多少热情。

倒是他旁边的人，虎视眈眈地盯着那些抱着各类作业靠近的同学，睁着警惕的大眼睛不知道到底在提防些什么。

脸颊旁边时不时被顶起一小块，后槽牙咬得紧得很。舔唇，蹭脸，双手不知道往哪儿放。

等到人群散开的时候，金泰亨碰了碰田柾国的手臂，凑过去看他撇在一边的脸，“喂，怎么了。”

他眼睛瞟来瞟去，就是不和他的视线对上。嘴角也在用力压着，忍住不上扬。低头抠自己剪得有些过头的手指甲，眼睛低垂着眨啊眨的。

“不开心哦？”金泰亨还贴近了些故意打趣他。

“我吃着醋呢。”他看看头顶的吊灯，窗外扬动的银杏，还有自己的鞋尖，回避着视线，给他的同桌留了个酷酷的侧脸。只不过心里早就乐开了花，还在用自己那拙劣的表情管理试图骗过那人。

发红的耳尖，扬起的眉毛，仿佛在一字一句说着哄我哄我，还想要和很珍贵的人做喜欢的事情。

金泰亨捞起他的外套，伸进去掐了掐他后腰上精瘦的肌肉，“还醋呢，不要考试了？date也不去了？”

好了，立马乖了。要拿这事来说，准能让他吃瘪。  
他也很好奇那究竟是一个什么样的地方，能让田柾国提起了之后还能一直持续惦记了好几年。  
虽然他自己也很好奇就对了。

因为成绩水平相近，两个人被分到了同一间考场，座位号也没差多少。安检完入考场候考的时候，隔着几个不怎么面熟的同学，视线汇聚的时候，会有种对方就坐在自己身边的错觉。

奋笔疾书的时段过得很快，在规定时间内答完题还要留时间查漏补缺和检查。考试末某位同学没遮掩的喷嚏，都能让那些握着笔的同学心脏连同着一起颤。

然后随之相近，终考铃响了。人群哗哗的从前后门散开，田柾国走到了金泰亨身边，也不说话，就安静的搭着他的肩。

四周对答案的声音不断往耳朵里钻，听得有些烦了。

金泰亨拉着他一路挤开人流，脚底踏着风，像是逆行在草原上狂放脱缰的奔马。跳下还有一半没走的楷段，身体重重降落在地上的踏实的感觉。

他们离那个约定越来越近了。

刚考完之后的运动场还没有几个人，除开一些每天例行跑步的，估计也只有他俩了。

温柔抚上面颊穿过校服的秋风，扬起他们额前的碎发，露出光洁饱满的额头，隐秘相交的手在低声缠绕诉说着暧昧。

一周课程的末尾。  
老师们最讲信用的时候就是说什么时候公布成绩的时候，说是周五就绝对是周五，不会早也不会晚。

一张较长的成绩单贴在后门旁边的墙上，一名接着一名，有头有尾的一个不落。不得不说，这种类似于公开处刑的公布方法，除了学霸和不在乎成绩的，都是一种折磨。 

人群哀嚎着拥挤过去，稀稀拉拉的汇聚在一起，留了教室后排的两个人还在座位上坐着。

他们手心手背的比划着，看到底是谁去“受刑”。推拉来推拉去，就决定是田柾国了。他等着那群黑压压的脑袋逐渐散开的时候，才摸摸搜搜跨过座位间隙走过去。

眼睛自上而下，扫过了大概第五个人的时候，他找到了金泰亨的名字。随后紧跟着的，就是他自己。

学生时代的心动和浪漫，很简单。  
可以是一个对视，可以是勾起的手指，也可以是成绩榜单上距离相近的名字。如果和喜欢的人靠在一起，就可以。这段努力换来的心动和浪漫会持续一段时间，直到下次考试换上新的。

他手撑在墙壁上，视线划过每项分数暗自记了记。突然脑子里就蹦出了一个组合词，“恋人与对手”。

不相上下却又危险亲密的关系，爱意徒增促进良性循环。

含着笑意地回到座位，金泰亨不知道田柾国又抽到哪根筋了对自己一脸憨笑。不过既然这样了，那就一起吧，陪他憨。

于是老邓在进班的时候就看到那两人在不适宜的季节笑得如沐春风。

到了那一天了，约定的日子。

他看到他站在广场靠左的车站出口，带着耳机在手机屏幕上划着手指，穿了一身黑。  
宽松的运动裤里勾勒着那人藏不住的长腿，从后颈开始的流畅线条滑过脊背，后腰，臀，腿，止于脚跟。

他准备抬手冲他打招呼的时候，那人就仰起脸正好看过来了。

穿过人群的四目相对，时空仿佛和几年前重叠了。

街道上随时走过的擦肩而过的路人接踵，拓宽了的人行步道，变得宏伟的建筑设计。  
金泰亨觉得那天田柾国一定是赴约了。那场瓢泼大雨，曾洗刷了他所有不想放下的念想，沉闷的水汽厚重地曾让他透不过气。

因为有期待，所以一切等待都变得很值得。  
像离水的鱼回到了水里，光透过水平面落在它鳞片上，折射出多轨的温柔，再寻回了畅快呼吸的自由。

一，二，三，他向他走去。带着欢喜，没有迟疑。

每一次看到他的脸庞，就在那个海洋奋力托起了自己的心脏。海浪一波一波的袭来，指引他穿越过那一天的曙光，像是在很遥远的地方呼吸着，无声的天空好像要说话了，仿佛身体要变得透明一般。

“为什么现在才来？”  
田柾国用满溢出喜欢的目光，凝视向他走过来的这个人，见不到你的每一分钟都难度的像一个世纪。

他嘴里喊着倒计数，三，二，一。  
将那人拥进怀里，带着力度和足够的思念和依恋。

喝着带着气泡和冲劲儿的甜味苏打，三步两步靠近的步伐，偶尔相碰的肩膀，还有他们那闪闪发亮的青春。

那是市里最大的天文台，他们最终在这里驻足，和许多来到这个地方的人一起，安静的等待属于他们各自的夜晚降临。

所有深藏于心底的秘密，别再躲闪，别再隐藏。  
广播里空灵延长的泛音，把金泰亨的心事抖落了一地。他有些不知道该从哪里开口，因为那是他太想要埋葬的过去。

在离别的周围留恋徘徊，在崩溃的边缘反复沉浮，情绪是一片望不到边的汪洋大海，阴郁的云层笼罩，在那里汇聚了多少细小的悲伤。

没什么时间的概念，重复，再重复，逐渐麻木。黎明和白昼，那，比夜晚更黑暗的是什么。  
是无尽的夜晚。未知和恐惧被延长，让他掉进那个可以吞噬所有的无底洞里，走不出去。

无法处理的情绪，只能藏起来，藏到连自己都看不到的地方去，渴盼着时间能帮他淡忘。就像他眉间黯淡的疤痕，那如同不平的玻璃切面一般的疤痕。

怀着一颗破碎的心脏入睡，每一次呼吸都带着刺痛，翻滚下床跪地不起，直至膝盖僵直冰凉。再入睡时，醒来，变得很艰难。生活，只能禹禹而行。

因为每一次睁开眼睛面对现实，都需要消耗掉他太多的勇气。而他已经快要失去所有的这些了。

“不要把事情看的那么糟糕，不要害怕。”  
假如当时有人出现和他说上一句话，该多好。

秋天，那时的秋天，是一切事物终究迎来凋零的季节，他在金黄的森林中沉寂，记忆褪成了痛苦。

可以哭泣吗，可以...不装作很坚强吗。

那个人对他说，“我回来了，别再自己扛。”  
往他那不知道糊上了多少层厚重油彩的心墙上，泼了几大桶水。大量清水触碰墙壁的时候溅出细密的水珠，被稀释的颜色褪去光彩，终是一面白墙。  
滴滴答答挂着油彩，倒也看得清些那原来的样子。

当炽热发光的太阳沉下海平面，金泰亨平静的说完了自己不曾对任何人开过口的秘密。  
只是现在，那些都不再是秘密了，他开诚布公。

他徘徊纠结，无数次碰壁都找不着路的小巷，其实有个人就在前面的拐角等着他，面带微笑。

田柾国静静地牵着他的手，眼睛里随着变暗的夜空，万千闪烁的繁星坠落，倾听他的祈愿。  
月亮不再遥不可及，星光不再寂寞苍凉。不安，后悔，都不必再堆积，不必再彻夜辗转无眠。

“金泰亨，在你无比渴望着光亮的时候，不要忘记，你本身也是被渴求的光。你是被我渴求向往的光。”

“纵使星光灿烂，不及你让我着迷。”

他在田柾国眼睛里看到了自己，满满都是，一星一点，泛着光圈。深邃的他快要掉进去。

每个人都好像是一颗孤独的行星，在浩渺的宇宙里流浪，漫无目的，无处落脚。

假如同某颗行星相遇，由于体积和引力作为介质互相吸引，慢慢靠近，距离缩短。欣喜于此之际，准备张开双臂了，在马上要拥住对方的那一刻，却撞得粉身碎骨。倔强的残骸散落在这片黑海的各个角落，没了踪迹。

可是如果他不幸滑落了，坠下天际。在大气层磨没了氧气，熄灭了星光。一头栽向那荒芜的地面，却发现身边同样躺着一颗不发光不发热的陨石。

于是他和他相遇了，带着燃烧的余温互相问好。  
平静而又完整，求之不得。

交叠的视线，靠近的脸颊。田柾国看着金泰亨那和星矢般灿烂的眼睛，理智早就断了弦。

些许焦急又再抚上那人的脸，他们一同沉溺在那浩瀚的星空里，呼吸交叠，唇舌温热缠绵。耸动的躯体，空气中不断上升的热度，连带着那清晰跳动的脉搏，一切都，久久无法平缓。

不再需要细小隐秘的痛感，所有空虚换做你来填补。

他在他耳畔低声沉吟，  
“以后，我会向你展露我的所有心事。”

那人在他眉心印下一吻，“随时洗耳恭听。”

11

-  
“打扰了，您好，我是金泰亨的妈妈。”

再温柔不过的知性嗓音就像微风卷起的花瓣一般，飘进了男人的耳朵里。

这是一个很平常的周日的早晨。当餐馆老板还在忙碌地整理清洁着店内事物的时候，门口就站了一位高挑温婉的女子。

他和她有过几面之缘，只怕她不记得了。  
现在的她与他印象里的她相比，那副美丽模样的表象之下好像重新被注入了灵魂，整个人显得更加靓丽鲜活了，宛若埋印在名作里终于走出的真人。

他向她问好，拘谨的手显得有些局促。擦了擦围裙，还是向前伸手握住了对方停在那儿等待的手。

男人的手干燥温暖，与她短暂贴合了掌心，陌生熟悉的仿佛重逢的多年故人，瞬时诞生了许多内心升起的蜃象。

她放下特地带过来的访问礼，挽起胳膊上的袖子就打算开始帮忙。因为有很多想说的话，很多想感谢的心情，是可以融入到日常行动中的。

他们其实都对彼此都有着或多或少的了解，而金泰亨则是作为那个促进了解的媒介。

他是他口中善良暖心又值得敬爱的老板，而她是他无法割舍的情感深处的脆弱和支柱。

之前她以为时间会冲淡一切，于是一味的追求遗忘，佯装微笑。纵然世间万般变化，还差点在那错乱的时空迷失掉自我。

她很感激在自己精神出走的这么一段时间里，心爱的小孩可以有人关心有人照顾。

一时的善意可以体现一个人的即时素质，而长久的善意必定是一个人温柔的习惯。

-  
时间这只不受任何人控制的跑兽，轻轻跃起再落脚，就是周周月月一晃眼过去了。

飞扬下发的试卷，堆积了一黑板凹槽的各色粉笔灰，后墙上被胶带撕破了很多次的旧墙皮，还有在高考临近的压力之下渐渐变得安静的下课时间。

尚且模糊的志愿大学，在填写报表时停顿犹豫的笔尖，迟迟落不下。额前拧着的眉，昭示着每个人似乎都在踌躇着自己未来的走向。

田柾国伸长着脖子撅着嘴，就像幼稚园里想偷看同桌写的什么圣诞节愿望的小朋友，一脸迫不及待的样子。

可是那个人的表格里也是空白的，不停思考的瞳孔也一直在颤动。关于升学那方面领域的了解也只是偶尔从别人话里听来的浅尝辄止，要是有什么自己的想法，也完全拿不定主意。

何况上什么大学，真的是写在纸上就能达到的单纯目标吗。几个字，几行，是否附加了前途意义的数字，或多或少的自尊，还要往里填多少东西。

两个人凑一起商量讨论了一阵子无果，决定直接把空白的表格上交。

于是收到了班主任请喝茶的标准套餐，久违的，双人份的。同样的语重心长，源源不断的鸡汤顺着男人开合的嘴巴，试图灌进他们看似什么都还没装的单纯大脑。

你们这个年纪，就是得有目标。把那些大大小小的目标当成拔高的垫脚石，这样你才会有空间进步。  
现在已经不是可以被允许退后和原地踏步的时候了，你们能做的就是抛开一切，一股脑儿的往前冲。

老邓自己说的眉飞色舞铿锵有力的，也不管这番话有没有让身边的少年有什么收获或者感悟。

“可是老师，有准备是好的，但是如果在战争开始之前就过度消耗精力在这些事情上，不会导致精力分散无法集中吗？”

一瓢冷水不留情的泼下来，田柾国睁着他那圆溜溜的大眼睛，开始了他不着调的抽象类比理论。

可是尽管如此，老邓好像意外的被打动了，听着他的话还频频点头，被眼镜遮盖的大半张脸，看起来若有所思。

不停翻涌上来的虚无感，身体像是飘浮在云端，无法落脚心生不安，焦急，但是找不到解决的方法。还有来源不明的各方压力，相约着就往他们单薄的肩背上跳。

这算是这个时段大部分高中生的通病，迷茫无助。

“那么假如要你们选一个大方向，你们会选什么，对什么感兴趣是最重要的。”老邓又一个问题抛出来，诲人不倦地想要引导他们做出点什么改变。

可两个人还是在迟疑着，好像心里的选项既清晰又模糊，还是举棋不定。

“那换个方法，你们两个关系不是很不错嘛，知道对方爱好，或者擅长什么吗？”

“田柾国唱歌画画。”“金泰亨建筑设计。”  
神奇并默契地开口了，第一次清楚地回答了今天提出的问题，胸有成竹，且毫不犹豫。

空气十分尴尬的沉默了几秒，只觉得自己浑身上下的每一个细胞都在无声的叫嚣，脸上虚妄的表情让两人保持着干笑，甚至还有点想为对方鼓掌。

接着老邓朝他们使了使眼色，示意“这样不就成了”，无奈的说不要再占用他给别的同学灌鸡汤的宝贵时间了。

他们一前一后走出了办公室，就这样安静的走了几米。因为是在自习时间，一整条走廊上都没什么声音，两位同学只能锤着墙静音狂笑。

比自己更了解自己的人，多么难能可贵。

值班的老师就看见离办公室不远的墙边，两个少年像在演哑剧一般，胳膊互相搭在对方身上笑弯了腰，校服褶皱盛开的绚烂。

此情此景，他拍拍教案，笑了笑走了。  
老师偶尔变得仁慈的原因，可能就是在那些尚有青春活力的孩子身上看到了从前自己的影子吧。

那段闪闪发光的日子，无论什么时候拿出来，总是会眼神里有憧憬和向往，同时还会笑着感叹的。

－  
当金泰亨拽着田柾国来餐馆准备继续打工的时候，被老板假装面露严肃地告知暂时停止兼职。

为什么呢？因为对于高三的学子来说，最重要的就是学习的时间，还有身体的精力。义正言辞，毋庸置疑，不容反驳。

还说，这是和他妈妈一起讨论得出来的最终结果，他只能照做。斩断了一切退路。

男人说这些话的时候，明显脑子里就在想着那个先前和他说过话的人。抱有好感的神态很分明的写在脸上，清晰地如同白纸黑字的直白倾诉。

已经成熟了的相貌笑起来，竟还带了点满是属于少年才有的羞涩和纯情。

“我感觉我家墙角被人挖了。”金泰亨坏笑着对了怼旁边田柾国的手臂，不安分的眼睛在来回试图暗示着什么。

“一把年纪了还得被小孩子打趣。”男人眯着眼睛一脸无奈却暗透难隐的温柔。

-  
两个人黏着打闹着回了宿舍，金泰亨和妈妈打了电话，说这段时间就留在学校和田柾国一起住宿了，周末的时候会回去一趟拿点生活日常用品。

妈妈在电话那头笑着，本来还不放心，一听到田柾国这个名字，莫名悬着的心也就放下来了。

“田柾国。”

这是几年前就一直在她耳畔萦绕的名字，自家孩子总是有意无意的提起，也就刻在了她曾经停滞封冻的记忆里，被保留着不曾忘记。

一说起那个人的名字，泰亨的眼睛里就闪着光亮，扬着眉手舞足蹈的，好像随时准备着走到那个人的面前，随时期待着与他的见面。  
她作为一个母亲，看到自己的孩子能因为一个人这么开心，自然也是很觉欣慰的。

“周末到家里来吧，田柾国。”她向他发出邀请。

田柾国还在和金泰亨闹着，听到这话立马不动了。原本搭在自己对象身上的手，都老老实实的放在了自己的腿上，连坐姿都正经端庄了不止一分半点。

他停顿了一会儿，用口型和拿着手机的人说“好。”  
于是这个见面的约定就达成了。

挂了电话，他好像魂儿都从身体里抽离了，表情都有点无措。两只手交叠在一起摩擦，像是在寻找些什么安定感。半天，他歪着脑袋呆不愣登地说，  
“所以，我这是要见家长了。”

刚才听筒里传出来的那句话，其实每个字节都听得他心颤，他并不是在怕些什么，只是身体不由自主的给出了反应，因为或许这对他来说是一个十分重要的邀请。

不单单是邀请，可能还是一个机会。

一次很好的初见，能给对方留下良好的第一印象，那么日后，某些时刻需要以此来衡量他的时候，这个印象就会起到很大的决定作用了。

他像是突然想起了什么似的猛地站起身，却粗心的磕到了桌角又重重跌回床上，还顺势抱着膝盖在金泰亨身上哼哼着蹭来蹭去，明送秋波。

“你说我要不要稍微准备一下，带点水果或者一些小礼物。你妈妈喜欢什么啊，或者我应该穿什么衣服呢，黑色外套会显得我成熟稳重一点吗，我现在穿给你看看？”

怀里躺着的这颗圆脑袋，嘴里一直嘟嘟囔囔念叨个不停。即使全然没了以前惜字如金的习惯，倒也是挺可爱。

他伸手划过那人的脸颊，摸着那下巴上的软肉挠着，搓了搓他头上的顺毛还揪了揪他的耳朵说，  
“去穿。”

接收到肯定指令的兔子马上就打挺起身，蹦到衣柜那儿左瞧右瞧，头顶上那撮翘起的毛儿还跟着他兴奋的动作晃来晃去。

看着他雀跃高兴的身影，金泰亨嘴角也不自觉的扬起来了。这个场景好像是他一直想要看到的，有个专属于他们自己的空间，无关大小，有着普通平淡的流水浪漫。

这或许就是他真心向往着的生活吧，平淡，且美好，在阳光下被温柔包裹地密不透风。

-  
如期而至了，田柾国仰着头盼了好几天的日子。

“你之前问我，我妈妈喜欢什么。”  
“我现在告诉你，我妈妈喜欢我。”  
“所以我喜欢的，她就喜欢，这点你无需提心吊胆。”

这是金泰亨说出的带着蜂蜜香甜气味的柔软句子，安慰和鼓励甜腻了他整颗心脏。

穿好那人为他挑选好的衣服，他走上前一把将他搂在怀里，双手沿着收紧的腰线抚上那稍微变得饱满了一些的肩颈，满足的埋在他颈间呼吸着他身上特有的清冽气息。  
再吻上他微张的唇，纠缠着舌细细品味。

清清淡淡的，第一口尝着像含着矿物质的冰泉水，包在嘴里温一会儿，咽下，再喝第二口。在舌尖味蕾逐渐炸裂开带着碳水的气泡，冲击着干涩无味的口腔。第三口，彻底化开的焦糖玛奇朵，留着奶沫和适宜的甜与苦。

一点一滴，一层一层，就组成了金泰亨。

这是他最喜欢的人。

－  
兜兜转转，他们到了金泰亨的家。  
田柾国拿着天气当亲近的谈话，站在门口来来回回说了几次，惹得家里女主人轻声发笑。

身边站着的那人则是甩来几记眼刀，满满全是“够了啊”的傲娇警告。

一间很有生活气息的公寓，面积不大，每个角落都展现着生活在这里的人的小习惯和性格。干净，整洁，每样物品都摆放得有秩序有条理。  
泰亨妈妈让他自己随意看看，不要客气，随即带着金泰亨进厨房不知道在准备什么东西。

那首选，当然是自己男朋友的卧室了。

推开门走进了看，一张单人床贴着墙放，窗前有书桌，陈列再简单不过。桌上堆着的一些书和散落的文具，田柾国走过去把它们都整理好，东瞧瞧，西看看，这可是充满了金泰亨气息的房间啊。

枕头，被子，床头柜上的灯具，还有墙上贴着的几张老电影的海报。每一处他都看得很认真，似乎试图从这些细节上，看到一个他还没有了解到的金泰亨。

他想了解他更多一点，无时无刻都想。

没经过允许，是千万不可以坐在床上的。这么想着的田柾国就盘腿，坐到了房间的木地板上。  
快到秋末的季节，地板上都带了点渗人的凉气，隔着衣物还蚕食着他身上的温度。

他开始不知道做什么了，只能偶尔听到厨房里传来叮铃哐啷的响声。眼神无措的四处瞟着，视线里一晃而过那个床脚的箱子，定格，好奇心满的快要溢出来。

看上去有些年代的箱子，磨损的表皮和带锈坏掉了只单纯挂着的小锁，好像在告诉他这里面有埋藏着什么属于金泰亨没说出口的故事。  
朝着它伸过去的手，停在空中有些犹豫，却还是收了回来。

等金泰亨端着他切的水果拼盘，找了一圈，最后在自己房间发现田柾国的时候，他就看到他很乖的对着他床脚的箱子发呆，认真的后脑勺似乎是在纠结思考着什么。

这么快就发现了，看来择日不如撞日。

他轻轻拍了拍田柾国的肩膀，等那人一回头就拿小叉子穿进一块果肉递到他面前，看他满是心事的张嘴叼走了，鼓起脸颊一下一下地嚼着，眼睛钉在箱子上挪不开。

“打开吧。”金泰亨放下了果盘，手缩进外套袖子里。

得到了允许的田柾国，在恳切地再三确认之下，打开了那个神秘的箱子。

当然了，没有潘多拉魔盒里关着的冒着紫烟的恶魔，也没有金银岛上宝箱里独有的昂贵珠宝。

那里面躺着的，是一段无比宝贵的记忆，是刻画在灵魂深处的美好故事。

他指尖轻触那些承载着回忆的物件，就像是开启了一段一段的旅程，乘上穿越时间的机器，随着风铃动听，和那个人一起，回到他们故事开始的始点。

田柾国没想过金泰亨收集了这么多关于他的东西。

有些他自己都意识不到的，无意间掉到了椅子底下的，卷进桌角灰尘里的，都在被那人一直好好地珍视着。

重逢前一直以为自己是单恋着对方的他，怎么会想到这段隐秘青涩的感情从一开始其实就是双向的。

回望过去，金泰亨看见自己就会扬起的嘴角，不说话但是会逐渐变红的耳尖和后颈，靠近时猛的僵硬的身体和无处安放的双手，偷看被发现时假装看向窗外，无法掩饰的紧张抖动的脚尖，一切的一切。

都在无言的向他诉说着，  
“我很喜欢你呀。你知道吗。”

每一件收藏品，都是一首告白曲。  
田柾国想他永远也不会忘记它们的旋律。

他关上了箱子，带着锈痕的锁落在掌心。  
视线对上床边坐着看他的那人的眼，含着数不清道不明的情绪，满是深深的爱意。

他站起身走到门口，靠在门框上，转头看着金泰亨，眼睛和嘴巴弯成幸福的弧度，  
“我想就这么一直看着你，一直一直。”  
“和我们第一次相遇那样。” 

视线所及的终点，那人摇摇头朝他展开双臂，

“别，走过来。”  
现在平淡地走过来拥吻我吧，以一种特别的关系。

-end-


End file.
